Harry Potter y el amo de la muerte
by Pokhara
Summary: U.A. 7 libro El plan póstumo de Dumbledore a escena. Tras la muerte del único al que temió, el Lord Tenebroso se hace con el poder y cientos de magos se ven obligados a ocultarse. Harry seguirá con la misión encomendada. Muchos spoilers del séptimo libro
1. De despedidas y discusiones

No soy la autora, los personajes no me pertenecen y no hago esto con animo de lucro

La historia va a contener mucha informacion del septimo libro asi que te recomiendo no leerla, si no has leido el original

1- De discusiones y despedidas

En el verano mas frió que se recuerda en los últimos 100 años, 5 llamativas lechuzas volaban llevando paquetes a un destinatario casi de lo mas normal, casi si obviamos que Harry Potter; como se llama el destinatario; era un mago, pero, incluso dentro de esta anomalía, tampoco era un mago normal, ya que el chico al que le faltaba escasos minutos para cumplir los 17, es la única esperanza del mundo mágico y muggle de sobrevivir a la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos.

En el interior de la habitación mas pequeña del numero 4 de Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey, Harry Potter contemplaba como sus dos mejores amigos discutían sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo en los próximos minutos.

-TE LO HE DICHO CIENTOS DE VECES- una chica con el pelo muy enmarañado hacia enormes esfuerzos por controlar su furia- en cuanto den las 12 estaremos en grave peligro, los mortífagos podrían venir en cualquier momento, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, Ron.

-Pero Hermione, si no nos quedamos los regalos de Harry no los podrá recoger. Respondía un chico alto pelirrojo y lleno de pecas

- Los podrá recoger cuando estemos a salvo- mientras hablaban una vena del cuello de la tal Hermione se fue haciendo mas grande, indicando que estaba llegando a la cima de su paciencia

Harry recordando la ultima vez que vio cabreada a su amiga y como el mismo pelirrojo que estaba ahora delante de la chica como si no hubiese pasado nada, había terminado con un bandada de pájaros atacándolo como si fuera una película de terror de los años 60 y decidió que era hora de intervenir antes de que Ron volviera a tomar parecido de un comedero de pájaros muertos de hambre

-Ron,-dijo con gesto apaciguador- Hermione tiene razón, cuando nos desaparezcamos las lechuzas nos buscaran y es mejor que nos demos …., OH ¡mierda!- La conversación había sido interrumpida por un sonido en la ventana que indicaba la llegada de las lechuzas los regalos y que ya era la hora citada- Bueno ya no tiene sentido discutir, ayudarme a guardar los regalos

Uno a uno fueron desprendiendo los regalos de las lechuzas y encogiéndolos para guardarlos en un viejo y atestado baúl. Harry guardo dentro sus regalos, cerró el baúl, lo apunto con su varita y susurro – Reducio- y el baúl termino con un tamaño ínfimo y fue guardado en su chaqueta

Vamos tengo que hablar con mis tíos- dijo Harry y se encaminaron escaleras abajo.

-Tío, tía, gran D- a las frases de Harry solo Dudley Dursley respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Desde que había vuelto este verano Harry y Dudley se habían empezado a llevar bien, incluso se podía ver un poco de respeto por parte del mayor de los dos chicos- bueno me voy, acuérdense lo que les dijimos, mañana vendrán los de la orden y les ocultaran en una casa protegida

- grgrgrgrgr-Vernon el enorme tío de Harry se debatía en una batalla interna, hacia unos días que había mantenido una conversación con Harry, un tal Lupin y un mago llamado Dedalus Diggle. En esta conversación le habían dicho que corría un grave peligro y que se tenia que mudar pero a Vernon al igual que a su esposa esconderse en casa de uno de esos anormales no le hacia ninguna gracia, pero el sorprendente cambio de actitud de Dudley que había dicho que el se iba aunque fuera sin ellos, había obligado a Vernon a ir con su cachorrito

-Bueno adiós- y los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta

Justo en el momento de que Hermione tocaba la manilla Dudley llegaba sofocado del salón y decía- suerte primo, espero que derrote….. pero su fabuloso cambio de aptitud fue interrumpido por unos sonoros cracks que indicaban que unos cuantos magos se habían aparecido en las cercanías de la casa

Ron corrió una cortina se asomo y se puso mas blanco que esta y eso que estaba impoluta

-Mortífagos y son al menos una docena


	2. De mortífagos y comida para gatos

De mortífagos y comida para gatos

-Dudley vete con tus padres y llevalos arriba ¡esconderos!- mientras el ojiverde lo decía sacaba una especie de tela traslucida de uno de sus bolsillos- Hermione ron bajo la capa, yo les distraeré vosotros intentar abatir al mayor numero posible mientras llega los de la orden. Espero que la alarma que puso Remus el otro día haya funcionado

pero Harry- unos dubitativos ron y Hermione contemplaban a su amigo

no te puedes enfrentar tu solo a tantos. Ron seguía perdiendo color y parecía que le habían echado un encantamiento desilusionador

no tengo intención de enfrentarme a ellos, solo conseguir tiempo- un estruendo sonó y la casa vibro- daos prisa.

Unos asustadísima familia Dursley subía las escaleras, no sin antes el cabeza de familia lanzarle una mirada a su sobrino demostrándole que consideraba que esto era solo culpa suya.

-Pero ¿y si…- empezó Hermione- esta el?-completo ron

Si Harry no hubiese estado tan preocupado seguramente hubiese encontrado desternillante la nueva facultad de sus amigos de completarse las frases

-Si estuviese yo lo sabría- mientras con su varita señalaba a su cicatriz

Y sin decir mas abrió la puerta a la vez que apuntaba con la varita y gritaba- bombarda, dos mortífagos eran empujados salían despedidos asta caer aparatosamente contra unos contenedores, irónico pensó Harry al ver como sus enemigos caían en un sitio lleno de lo que ellos eran, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por que varios rayos se dirigieron hacia el.

Se tapo con la pared alado de la puerta deseando que Hermione y Ron hubiesen conseguido salir con la capa y estuviesen esperando una orden para actuar, saco su varita y sin mirar susurro – relaskio- un duro golpe contra lo que sonó como madera de un árbol y un grito de dolor, le indicaron claramente a Harry que había dado en al menos un objetivos

-Reducto. El grito de ese hechizo hizo que Harry se pusiera en alerta y saltara alejándose de la pared, justo a tiempo, pues exploto gran parte magullando a Harry en la cabeza con un y llenándolo de polvo.

Aun mareado por el golpe se puso de pie y tomando ejemplo del mortífago apunto a través de agujero al suelo, justo a unos cuantos pies con capas negras, y con toda la concentración de que fue capaz lanzo un fuerte reducto que pego en una de los gnomos de jardín que extrañamente Vernon había comprado recientemente. El gnomo exploto lanzando una lluvia de metralla a todo lo que había alrededor y por los gritos de dolor Harry entendió que a unos cuantos había dado.

Mientras Harry peleaba en la entrada principal ron y Hermione se escabullían por la puerta de la cocina, esta se abrió y dos mortífagos se asomaron justo a tiempo para no chocar con los chicos que iban debajo de la capa

-Desmaius- susurraron ron y Hermione y apto seguido ambos mortífagos cayeron desmayados, Hermione los ato y quito las varitas mientras ron los metía en la despensa

Salieron por la puerta de la cocina y se asomaron al jardín donde un mortífago yacía muerto atravesado por la vaya del jardín , otro estaba inconsciente donde los contenedores de basura, un tercero estaba bastante lleno de esta y otros 8 estaba de pie mirando un agujero en la pared y con las varitas en alto. En aquel momento un rayo salio de detrás de la pared y pego en el gnomo de jardín y lo hizo estallar lanzando partes de este en todas las direcciones

Ron y Hermione estaban lo suficiente lejos para no ser alcanzados pero pudieron observar como varios mortífagos sufrían sendos daños por la explosión

-ya estoy harta- un grito desgarrador y maniaco salio de las voces de una mortífaga que no había sido alcanzada por la explosión, vamos pequeño Harry sal, no vas a poder ocultarte en la casa toda la vida.- Reducto- El hechizo hizo vibrar la pared del salón haciéndola añicos. Varios de los mortífagos no heridos siguieron su ejemplo

Harry dentro de la casa, no había sido dañado pero sabia que no podía durar mucho así que volvió a abrir la puerta y conjuro otro bombarda, antes de salir. Varios hechizos se dirigían hacia el así que se tiro al suelo y rodó asta parapetarse detrás de un arbusto, que si bien no pararía ningún hechizo si le daría unos segundos

Ron y Hermione vieron que era hora de intervenir, uno utilizo un desmaius con un mortífago cercano y la otra le lanzo un expeliermus a otro mortífago haciendo que saliera volando y chocara contra la pared echa añicos produciendo un ruido sordo

Los mortífagos 6 mortífagos restantes, varios de ellos heridos por la explosión de gnomo, se dieron la vuelta y al no ver a nadie entendieron que debían estar ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de potter

-Accio capa de invisibilidad- Ron y Hermione bastante alarmados por verse de pronto descubiertos rodeados de mortífagos aguantaron la respiración, pero nada paso, aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar el motivo, ya que Harry salio detrás del arbusto y atacando a la mortífaga que había comenzado antes a lanzar reductos contra la casa

-cuanto tiempo Potter, ¿preparado para reunirte con tu padrino?- La mortífaga se quitaba lentamente la capucha, dejando la demacrada cara de Bellatrix Lestrange al descubierto

-Bellatrix- susurro el ojiverde con una voz que mas se parecía al siseo amenazante de Voldemort que al suyo propio- Expeliermus- Bellatrix no tuvo muchos problemas para esquivar el hechizo rojo, pero no se esperaba el siguiente, justo cuando acababa de posar los dos pies tras el salto que había echo para esquivarlo, escucho claramente- CRUCIO

y al momento un rayo la golpeo y se encontró en el suelo sintiendo como miles de agujas se le clavaban en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras esto pasaba Ron y Hermione lanzaron dos hechizos Desmaius mas dejando el combate igualado, dos mortífagos que Hermione reconoció como Dolohov y Avery.

Después un parpadear nadie se movió asta que Dolohov creo un chorro de agua que delato la posición de la capa. Rápidamente el pelirrojo y la castaña se quitaron la capa tirándola como un trasto en el ahora mojado y destruido césped del jardín, y entraron en batalla, Hermione con Dolohov y Ron con Avery. Pero ambos combates se pararon al sentir el hechizo de Harry y el grito de dolor y miedo de Bellatrix

Lo que Hermione y Ron vieron al dirigir la vista a su amigo les helo las extrañas, detrás de el, el mortífago que había caído al principio del combate contra la basura se levantaba y apuntaba a un Harry que estaba demasiado ocupado devolviendo una parte del dolor infligido a su enemigo.

-Avada kedabr- el hechizo fue interrumpido justo cuando un bote de comida para gatos choco con la fuerza de un puñetazo contra la mascara del sucio mortífago, que al caer revelaba la cara de colagusano.

-Malditos mal nacidos, como os atrevéis, engendros- harry ante tal ruido levanto el hechizo dejando a una casi inconsciente Bellatrix en el suelo y girándose para ver como otro contra el que había jurado venganza se tambaleaba tras haber recibido un duro golpe en la cara y a un lado de el Arabella Figg metía la mano en el bolso y lanzaba otra lata con la misma dirección que la anterior y como el destinatario de tal manjar levantaba la varita y empezaba las palabras de la maldición asesina

Harry ni siquiera pensó lo que hacia solo levanto el brazo y susurro- reducto. El hechizo pego en la lata que estaba a escasos centímetro de impactar contra Colagusano y explota lanzándolo hacia atrás y empapándolo de comida para gatos. Acto seguido una docena de gatos de la señora Figg corrieron hacia el. Peter al verse rodeado de su depredador natural se asusto y la poca inteligencia que de por lo normal era capaz de mostrar se esfumo al transformarse en una rata, rodeado de casi 20 gatos hambrientos y es que una rata gorda llena de comida para gatos era el mas delicioso manjar sonado por estos

Peter se lanzo en una frenética carrera por escapar de los mininos, que emprendieron la persecución por la comida de sus vidas y pronto se perdieron en la esquina de la calle magnolia

Dolohov y Avery todavía observaban por donde se había ido Peter con caras de incredulidad y negando con la cabeza incapaces de pensar que alguien fuera tan tonto pero dos hechizos provenientes de sus rivales hizo que se pusieran en guardia

Avery era unihechizal ya que solo utilizaba el cruciatas contra Ron que se concentraba en esquivar y contraatacar

Dolohov era mucho más complicado lanzando desde crucitos y avada kedabras asta encantamientos de desarme que Hermione tenia serios problemas para esquivar o devolver

Cuando Harry iba a ayudar a sus amigos sonó un crack y la inconfundible presencia de Lucius Malfoy apareció en medio del jardín justo alado del cuerpo de Bellatrix

-Vaya vaya Potter parece que le has dado problemas a mi cuñada- decía Lucius Malfoy

-pero hasta aquí llegaste, avada kedabra

El rayo verde se dirigió como una flecha hacia un paralizado Harry, que cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable, tras unos segundos los abrió al no sentir nada y observo el cuerpo de Arabella Figg sin vida tirado en el suelo delante de el.

Otro persona se habia vuelto a sacrificar para que el viviera, todo por una estupida profecia, todo por ser el elegido todo por no poder ser mas poderoso, otra vida que ya se sumaba a una demasiado larga lista, donde sus padres Sirius o su antiguo director eran miembros honorarios.

-NOOOOOO- el grito de Harry fue apagado por varias explosiones mas y mientras muchas caras conocidas de miembros de la orden aparecían .

Al verse superados en numero Avery y Dolohov desaparecian mientras Lucius se agachaba y recogía el cuerpo de Bellatrix y tras una mirada de intenso odio hacia Harry que fue devuelta con creces por este, desapareció


	3. De pelirrojos,  fidelios y sopas calie

De pelirrojos, fidelios y sopas calientes

Ginny Molly Weasley se masajeada nerviosamente la cabeza mientras contemplaba el patio de la casa. La histeria no era algo habitual en ella, un punto fuerte de su carácter era el mantenerse seria ante las situaciones mas comprometidas, como cuando Harry habia roto con ella en el funeral de Dumbledore, cualquier otra se habia puesto a gritar o a llorar, pero ella no, se trago sus lagrimas y aguanto el tipo para facilitarle la dichosa tarea que tenia que hacer, pero en este preciso instante estaba a punto de perder todo su autocontrol. El motivo una alarma que habia sonado en la Madriguera, la llegada de la mayoría de los miembros de la orden con semblante preocupado y la marcha de estos (que incluía a su padre y 4 hermanos varones) con semblante serio, Ginny no era tonta y sabia que habia un ataque y dado el día que era no le cabía duda de el objetivo y donde era el ataque. Poco después de la marcha de la mayoría de los miembros de la orden entro a hurtadillas en la cocina con la intención de echarle un vistazo al reloj de la pared, y eso la dejo fría. Desde que habia vuelto Voldemort todas las manecillas señalaban peligro de muerte, pero unas nuevas submanecillas mas pequeñas recientemente instaladas por su padre indicaban donde o que estaban haciendo los magos que salían en el.

Su madre y ella permanecían en la Madriguera, su padre y 4 de sus hermanos viajando, pero las manecillas de Ron, Hermione y Harry (recientemente colocadas las dos ultimas) señalaban luchando por sus vidas, en ese momento deseo volver a ser una niña que podía patalear, tirar cosas llorar sin que nadie se lo echara en cara o se extrañara y no la mujer que era que tenia que mantener dureza para apoyar al resto de la familia.

Cuando su madre la encontró en la cocina mirando con los ojos fijos el reloj la echo inmediatamente de allí, minutos despues desde el jardín habia sentido su madre gritaba que ya venían. Habia corrido a la cocina y habia visto como las manecillas de su padre su hermano Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban colocadas en viajando, casi habia saltado para ir corriendo a ver si llegaban sino fuera porque su madre contuvo el aliento y un sollozo se dejo escuchar cuando las cuatro manecillas se colocaron en San Mungo. Habia ido corriendo a la chimenea, habia agarrado un puñado de polvos flú y los habia arrojado al fuego, cuando habia estado apunto de entrar, la fuerte mano de su madre se lo impidió

no vas a ir, espera un poco y tranquilízate- ella misma temblaba de pies a cabeza y se notaba que se estaba aguantando las lagrimas

-no me pidas que me tranquilice, no me puedo quedar aquí si mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amiga y mi exnov… -su cara adquirió la tonalidad de su pelo al percatarse de lo que estuvo apunto de decir.- Harry esta… están heridos o …

La línea de las cejas de Molly Weasley habia subido asta desaparecer en el flequillo, y por primera vez entendió que era lo que le pasaba a su hija desde que habia vuelto de Hogwarts. Desde los primeros días la habia notado rara, mas callada apenas comía (y eso era muy raro en un Weasley) y estaba muy taciturna. Al principio habia pensado que era por la situación de Bill, luego que era por el trauma de la muerte de Dumbledore pero mientras pasaba el verano se dio cuenta que algo mas pasaba, ahora se daba cuenta que el problema tenia nombre, apellido, gafas y una cicatriz en la frente. Harry siempre habia sido como un hijo para ella y lamentaba que hubiesen terminado, siempre habia sabido lo que su hija sentía por el, tanto cuando era increíblemente visible ya que Ginny se quedaba como trabada con su sola presencia, como cuando parecía no sentir nada ya hacia el, pero habia gestos y signos que solo una madre sabia leer, como cuando alguno de los gemelos mencionaban a cierta asiática las mandíbulas de Ginny amenazan con romperse de la presión que hacían.

-Pertenecer a la orden es estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios, Harry Ron y Hermione estarán bien, esperemos las noticias antes de hacer lo que tengamos que hacer -no podían permitir que fuera a San Mungo sin saber cual era la situación aunque ella misma marcaría corriendo en este mismo instante

Ginny se marcho a la escalera del jardín seguida de cerca de su madre esperaban tener noticias en cuanto alguien se apareciera en el , la pequeña de los Weasley estaba cabreada con su madre por no dejarla ir, consigo misma por perder el control, por quererle tanto, por haber hablado de mas delante de su madre, con el por ponerla siempre en estas situaciones, con los miembros de la orden por no darles noticias inmediatas. Cuando la desesperación y la angustia afloraban su madre la abrazo intentando mantenerla a flote. En ese mismo instante varios cracks retumbaron en el jardín y 6 personas se aparecieron.

Ambos grupos se quedaron observándose un momento, madre e hija seguían abrazadas, mirando como los 4 hermanos Weasley que se habían marchado aparecían junto con Fleur y Tonks

-¿Qué ha pasado?- a la pequeña pelirroja le temblaba la voz cuando observaba los rostros serios de sus hermanos, su futura cuñada y la metamorfomaga

a muerto…- la poco agraciada frase de Nymphadora Tonks fue recibida con dos mujeres pálidas como la cera aguantando el aliento y 5 cracks sonaron en el jardin interrumpiendo la explicación de la del pelo rosa.

Harry deseaba aparecerse en la madriguera después de dejar el cuerpo de la señora Figg en San Mungo, habia conseguido aguantar las lagrimas, al fin y al cabo la señora Figg no era una gran amiga, ni siquiera se podía comparar a Sirius o Dumbledore, pero la manera de morir habia sido suficientemente chocante para el como para acordarse del sacrificio de su madre. En San Mungo habia tenido que ceder a la presión que habia echo Remus Lupin para que le analizaran las heridas provocadas por el reducto que exploto la pared.

Pero el lo único que tenia ganas es de poder llegar de una vez a la Madriguera. Cuando por fin consiguió que el medimago le dejara marchar y mientras Ojoloco y Arthur terminaban el papeleo correspondiente a la defunción de Arabella Figg.

-Bueno es hora de partir- un muy cansado y ojeroso Remus Lupin llegaba acompañado de los cabizbajos Ron y Hermione- Harry, Ron vosotros no tenéis carnés pero eso da igual, estamos en guerra y tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos

Se aparecieron en el jardín, justo detrás de donde apenas un minuto antes los hermanos Weasley y compañía se acababan de aparecer, este grupo impedía que vieran a las dos mujeres Weasley pero no el que ellas los vieran, sin pensarlo un segundo y ambas salieron disparadas a por ellos empujando a un lado a los gemelos y por primera vez desde que piso la Madriguera, en su segundo año, Harry Potter no recibió el primer abrazo de oso de la señora Weasley sino de su hija.

Harry se encontró enroscado en dos brazos y a poco centímetros de la boca que habia alelado durante toda la estancia con los Dursley, por un fugaz momento se le paso por la cabeza besarla y olvidarse de todo lo que le habia dicho pero justo a tiempo recordó que estaba rodeado por unos cuantos pelirrojos que no se lo tomarían excesivamente bien.

Ambos enrojecieron a velocidades nunca antes vista, al percatarse de que la mayoría de los presentes estaban mirando la bonita escena con las bocas ligeramente abiertas

-vaya vaya Potter, creo que vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre- Fred o tal vez George crujía las nudillos amenazadoramente al mas puro estilo de los guardianes de Malfoy.

-¡Basta!- la señora Weasley le daba un zape en la cabeza a Fred/George- ¿Quieren decirme que ha pasado?

El ambiente pareció congelarse, varios de los presente observaron a Harry el cual contemplaba la lejanía con mirada perdida, Ginny al darse cuenta le agarro la mano y este simple echo parecía darle fuerzas, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Este suceso no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, varios de ellos apuntaron mentalmente tener una conversación con cierto ojiverde.

-Arabella Figg murió a manos de Lucius, hemos capturado o mejor dicho los chicos capturaron a 8 mortífagos todos de segundo nivel (vamos que no son del circulo intimo pero tampoco recién contratados), 5 escaparon, y cierta mortífaga se pasara varios días en cama gracias a Potter- la muestra de orgullo, en la voz de Ojoloco al mencionar los mortífagos y la tortura a Bellatrix era lo único que disimulaba lo que casi parecía un informe para su superior

-Venimos de San Mungo de llevar a la señora Figg. El cuerpo será entregado a unos familiares y ellos decidirán que hacer con el. Arthur Weasley miraba fijamente a su esposa y a sus hijos para que no dijeran nada mas. Y como si fuera una orden uno a uno todos fueron entrando en la casa

-chicos- Ojoloco acompañado por un cabizbajo Remus llamaron al trío desde el salón mientras los otros se quedaban en la cocina- tenemos que hablar de varias cosas importantes con ustedes.

La cara que puso la señora Weasley no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los tres, así que intrigados se separaron del grupo principal entraron en el salón seguidos de cerca del cabeza de familia, que cerro la puerta y hizo un encantamiento silenciador.

-Bien chicos- la voz de Remus intentaba sonar tranquila pero su cara mostraba lo mismo que la de la señora Weasley - sabemos que no vais a ir a Hogwarts y hemos estado discutiendo, y hemos decidido dejaros entrar en la orden.

-como bien demostrasteis hoy con esos infelices no sois magos normales- la voz de Ojoloco volvía a estar cargada de orgullo y en contra de las caras de Lupin y Arthur este no tenia reparos en meter a los chicos en la guerra, porque como bien habia dicho durante la anterior reunión de la orden, donde se discutió este tema, estos chicos están mas metidos en la guerra que nosotros. Lo que paso hoy solo le daba la razón.

-Pero profesores-la voz de Harry fue un interrumpida por la voz de Ojoloco y Lupin que hablando a la vez dijeron-no me llames profesor- Harry sonrió- queremos entrar en la orden pero tenemos una misión que cumplir y no podemos decir nada, ni perder tiempo con otras misiones

-entendemos Harry, pero lo que estamos proponiendo es mas que nada, la utilización de la orden, nosotros te podemos servir de apoyo y además podemos darte valiosa información.

aceptamos¿Qué se sabe de Voldemort?-la rápida reacción de Hermione pillo sorprendidos a los otros dos que miraron, y ella les hizo un gesto que ambos entendieron como que era lo mejor.

esta preparando algo gordo, creemos que el ministro no tardara en caer, varios de sus subalternos están bajo la maldición imperius y otros sabemos que son mortífagos. Hemos intentado hacerle ver que esta en peligro pero no hemos podido esta demasiado "protegido".

pero tenemos que hacer algo, si cae el ministerio el mundo mágico estará perdido

me temo que eso esta decidido, sus fuerzas son muy superiores y cada día mas aurores- al llegar a esta palabra Moody casi escupe demostrando la rabia que le daba- se pasan a sus filas.

¿y que vamos a hacer?- la voz de Harry denotaba que la idea de quedarse de manos cruzadas no le gustaba demasiado

-sabes que es una guerra de guerrillas, Potter?-Ojoloco parecía estar especialmente entusiasmado con esta idea

Cuando Harry iba a hablar Hermione se le adelanto

-una guerra de desgaste vamos a convertirnos a ocultarnos y dar ataques rápidos y sincronizados contra objetivos asta que desestabilicemos su sistema

Así es Hermione- Arthur aprobaba con la cabeza- muy inteligentes estos muggles- hablando mas para si mismo que para los demás- quien diría que sus técnicas de guerra nos fueran a servir

-cuando el ministerio caiga- interrumpió Lupin- no dudo que Voldemort se haga con el poder y perseguirá a todo aquel que no sea de su agrado, por eso vamos a crear un refugio a trabes de fidelios, en el se encontraran los nuevos cuarteles de la Orden así como residencias para exiliados y miembros. También debemos pensar en crear una escuela para entrenar a futuros reclutas

-¿pero que pasaría si el guardián nos traicionara o lo capturaran?- Harry recordaba con el mas puro odio a Peter y Lupin lo noto y puso su mano en su hombro intentando transmitirle apoyo

-Por eso vamos a tener mas de un guardián,-Ojoloco saco un papel – que además serán miembros que no participen activamente en la guerra, que se quedaran aquí, como puede ser Molly o miembros de los que no se dude como vosotros, Lupin o yo, vamos a dividir el fidelio en 6 casas, este hechizo, puede aparte de una casa ocultar los terrenos colindantes hemos hechos cálculos y si dividimos las casas, formando un hexágono tendríamos sitio para guardar todo junto, imaginaros espacio para poner en el centro una gran superficie, donde albergaríamos campo de entrenamiento, jardines, invernaderos, el cuartel y un hotel ampliado mágicamente donde guardar a los refugiados

-es una idea excelente¿pero donde hay un sitio tan grande como para hacer esto?

-pues….- empezó el señor Weasley- aquí

-¿Cómo?- la cara de Ron era todo un poema y miraba a su padre como si de repente tuviera tres cabezas

-S,i la zona es amplia, desabitada y vamos a utilizar la madriguera como casa uno, será el centro de uno de los ángulos, como el fidelio puede proteger, con una pequeña variación cientos de metros a la redonda de la casa, tendremos espacio suficiente para vuestras cosas aparte de darnos cobertura suficiente para poner parte de lo que necesitamos y entre las 6 casas tendríamos espacio de sobra sin que quede ángulos muertos.

la casa dos será la de Bill y Fleur será la guardiana de la madriguera, la casa tres será la de Ojoloco que será el guardián de la casa dos, la cuatro será de la profesora McGonagall que será la guardiana de la casa de Ojoloco, la casa cinco será la de Lupin y Tonks y el será el guardián de la casa cuatro y por ultimo la casa seis que será la tuya Harry y tuya Hermione y uno de vosotros será el guardián de la casa de Lupin así como Molly será vuestra guardiana

-es es es… increíble- definitivamente pensó Harry, no habia mejor palabra para definir el plan que el que habia dicho Hermione

el plan apareció entre los papeles de Dumbledore que envió a la orden en caso de que le pasara algo, así como el cambio en el hechizo y hablando de los papeles de Dumbledore teneis que ir al ministerio a sacaros el carnet de aparicion y a que os den sus testamento

-¿su testamento?- las voces de los tres chicos se alzaron a coro

-Así es, mañana trabajaremos en la configuración de las casas, realizar el fidelio será pasado, dentro de tres días la boda de Bill y Fleur, y el cuarto empezaremos con la creación de los cuarteles, y demás instalaciones, el quinto día traeremos a muchos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts- ante esto Hermione iba a protestar pero la mano de Ron se lo impidió- e iréis al ministerio a preparar todo, el sexto llegaran los mayoría de los miembros de la orden y gente como los tíos de Harry o los padres de Hermione que pueden ser blancos fáciles así como iremos al callejón Diagon a por cosas que puedan ser de utilidad y sacar todo el dinero para guardarlo aquí y tenerlo a mano, el séptimo día descansaremos, y esperaremos noticias.

-Me parece increíble, en una semana un refugio antimortífagos será construido y justo alado de mi casa- Ron parecía entusiasmado

-esto no es un juego Ron, a partir de mañana tendremos que empezar a trabajar muy duro

-Bueno ya es hora de que os vayáis a cenar y para la cama, mañana será un día duro- y tanto pensó Harry, si bien eran unos cuantos magos, trasfigurar cinco casas en un día seria toda una hazaña

Se retiraron a la cocina donde solo quedaban los gemelos, la señora Weasley y una visión que hizo que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y quedara parado observando a Ginny con un delantal terminando de servir lo que seguramente era una deliciosa y humeante sopa de cebolla. En los 5 escasos segundos que estuvo parado observando le dio tiempo a preguntarse, cuantas veces vería aquella escena, luego recordó que habia una profecía y que tenia poco posibilidades de salir vivo y por ultimo pensó que se comería todo la sopa de la fuente si hiciera falta solo para complacerla

Lupin muy sutilmente y con la primera sonrisa autentica a lo largo del día, observo como el hijo de su mejor amigo se parecía aun mas a James cuando se quedaba embelesado mirando a otra pelirroja y no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras empujaba a Harry, no muy delicadamente para que se sentara

Este colorado por como se habia comportado y por las caras de todos los presentes que iban desde el desconcierto del señor Weasley, el enojo de los gemelos, la indiferencia de Ron o Hermione, la sonrisa triste de la señora Weasley o la magnifica sonrisa que lucia Ginny que amenazaba con volver a dejarlo en estado de shock, así que opto por bajar la cabeza y llevarse la cuchara a la boca sin comprobar antes la temperatura, consiguiendo quemarse toda la boca para apto seguido escupir todo el liquido a la cara de su mejor amigo, que tuvo la desgracia de sentarse enfrente, este simple echo consiguió borrar toda la situación de tensión que habia flotado en el ambiente desde que apareció y muy a su desgracia asta Harry termino riéndose, acompañado por las carcajadas de los gemelos que prácticamente se estaban revolcando por el suelo y de todos los presentes, viendo como Ron corría hacia el lavabo con la cara roja como un tomate al grito de -¡quema quema!

Definitivamente pensó Harry la urbanización orden del fénix, alado de la madriguera era una gran idea, salvo Hogwarts no habia un sitio donde podía ser tan feliz


	4. trabajo duro antes de la boda

bueno ya saben que no soy la autora y demas. Tambien me gustaria que si alguien me lee me dijera que le parece, aunque sea para criticarme, no muerdo de verdad

**Trabajo duro antes de la boda**

-vaya George mira quien tenemos aquí durmiendo- un chico con pelo azabache luchaba por mantener los últimos retazos de su sueño, mientras dos hermanos gemelos se sentaban en su cama con aviesas intenciones- pero si es Harry Potter

-el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió- el tono de recochineo de George era indudable- el niño que enamoro a nuestra dulce, cándida e inocente hermana. - mientras Fred y George "jugaban" con Harry y este tragaba saliva ruidosamente nadie se dio cuenta como la puerta se abría dejando entrar a la dulce, cándida e inocente hermana

- creo que tendremos que hacer algo, el elegido no se puede distraer con líos de falda- para ese entonces Harry Potter ya se habia levantado completamente de su cama

- chicos, yo la verdad es que

- pero mira Fred si ya se despertó, dinos Harry, que prefieres ¿un caramelo de impotencia o un diffindo bien lanzado?- el sudor se empezaba a agolpar en la cara del ojiverde

- no se hermanito alo mejor un par de cruciatus, le convence de no volverse a acercar a nuestra cándida, inocente y dulce hermana- mientras Fred "bromeaba" con su hermano gemelo y Harry volvía a tragar saliva, una vena en la frente amenazaba con explotar en la menor de Weasley que contemplaba la escena.

-vaya vaya, si son mis par de hermanos gemelos preferidos, ayudando a su hermana con su vida sentimental- ahora los que tragaron saliva ruidosamente fueron los propietarios de dos caras similares- ¿Qué opinas Harry¿Debería dejar que te torturen? Haber si así te das cuenta que no necesito que me protejas y vuelvas conmigo- ante eso los gemelos pusieron cara de desconcierto- ¿o debería hechizarlos hasta que les salgan pus de las orejas? La primera opción suena muy tentadora- y aquí le echo una mirada de enojo a Harry- pero creo que estos dos imbéciles necesitan una lección de lo que su inocente hermana puede llegar a hacer- lentamente levanto su varita- mocomurcelagus- un rayo gris salio de su varita e impacto primero en George para luego ir directo a por Fred, ambos gemelos salieron corriendo de la habitación perseguidos por mocos voladores. Todavía se podían sentir los golpes de los gemelos mientras sonaban contra las paredes cuando Ginny volvió a hablarle a un conmocionado Harry

- no le hagas casos a esos idiotas, ya me ocupare yo que no vuelvan a atosigarte- y por la cara que puso Harry no dudo ni un segundo que así fuera

-¿pero Ginny el ministerio te puede decir algo por usar magia?- el semblante de Harry era francamente preocupado no queria que por su culpa Ginny sufriera una amonestación

-a eso, no te preocupes, al ser una familia de magos detectan la magia pero no saben quien la hace así que no me pueden saber quien fue¿como crees que podría haber sobrevivido en una casa con tantos hermanos mayores, algunos como los gemelos, sino me podía defender?, pero no se lo digas a mama y a papa no saben que lo descubrí

Harry reflexiono. algo parecido le habia dicho Dumbledore en sexto año, así que Ginny podía hacer magia, mejor no cabrearla, ya sabia lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser.

- escucha Harry no te habia dado tu regalo de cumpleaños y creo que este es el mejor momento, lentamente Ginny se fue acercando, hasta quedar nariz con nariz de manera que cada uno podía sentir el aliento agitado del otro y le beso, al principio fue tierno como si ambos con caricias quisieran demostrar todo lo que sentían, poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso hasta quedar los dos recostados en la cama, poco a poco fueron separándose asta que Ginny rompió el beso y con un hilo de voz apenas audible- feliz cumpleaños atrasado y salio de la habitación

Cuando Harry bajo a desayunar Hermione enseguida se dio cuenta que algo habia pasado, por varios motivos, uno eran las caras de rencor que los gemelos dirigían a Ginny, la cara de satisfacción que esta ponía y la cara de idiota que su mejor amigo tenia.

El desayuno se desarrollo con casi normalidad si obviamos que los gemelos les enseñaron una miniatura de Harry que echaba fuego o sopa caliente por la boca, este era su primer modelo y para consternación de Harry y Ron prometieron enviarles unos cuantos, desde el suceso de la sopa los gemelos habían tomado la costumbre de amargar a su hermano y comparar a Harry con un colacuerno húngaro, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa al resto de comensales salvo a los dos implicados

-bien chicos ya esta todo preparado, en este mapa encontrareis la situación exacta de las casas y en estos papeles esta lo que tenéis que hacer, cuando hayamos terminado con lo nuestro me pasare a echaros una mano, el señor Weasley se despidió a los 3 chicos y a los gemelos y ellos se fueron andando a la derecha de la casa, a cientos de metros encontraron el sitio que el señor Weasley habia dicho, alado de un sauce donde habia varias toneladas de tierra para transfigurar.

Harry los gemelos y Ron se sentaron debajo del sauce a observar lo que eran los alrededores, mientras Hermione estudiaba los papeles que le dio el señor Weasley

-Esto es precioso- Harry no dejaba de pensar lo que le iba a gustar su nuevo refugio

-Me alegro que te guste, porque vamos a pasar aquí muchas horas, podíamos poner un mini estadio de quidditch - Ron parecía especialmente entusiasmado con la idea

- perdona Ron pero como te dijo ayer tu padre esto no es juego y tenemos que utilizar muy bien el espacio del que disponemos- Harry que ya extrañaba una discusiones entre sus dos mejores amigos se fue acomodando para el espectáculo

- respondeme a una pregunta Hermione, según lo que dijo Ojoloco ayer vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí ¿me equivoco?

- No, seguramente pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí encerrados

- ¿entonces no será también importante tener un sitio en nuestra casa donde poder distraernos?

Maldito Ronald Bilius Weasley pensaba Hermione pues era la primera vez que le dejaba sin una contestación clara, pero no se iba a quedar callada y con sus siguientes palabras le borro la cara que habia puesto a Ron de un plumazo

-¿Tu casa? Yo creía que esta iba a ser la casa de mía y de Harry, nadie me habia dicho que te fueras a mudar de la madriguera- Ron palideció, que ella Hermione futura Weasley no iba a vivir con el e iba a vivir sola con "Harry saco suspiros entre las chicas Potter"

Harry contemplaba como la balanza de la situación pasaba ahora al lugar de Hermione y el pelirrojo se quedaba blanco y pensativo asta que le miro a el y le dedico una mirada de profundo odio y Harry comprendió que su amigo tenia miedo que se le quitara a Hermione, se apunto mentalmente tener una conversación con el sobre este tema y salio en su defensa para no hundir del todo al pelirrojo

- bueno Hermione pero tampoco es así, Ron esta metido en nuestro asunto privado y tendrá que pasar muchas noches con nosotros, así que supongo que esta será también como tu casa

Maldito Harry porque se tenia que meter, aunque de verdad le apeteciera vivir con "Ronald que cuerpo he echado en el ultimo año Weasley", no pensaba dar la situación por zanjada tan pronto

- pues si vosotros construís un minicampo de quidditch yo quiero construir una biblioteca enorme- esta era la carta ganadora, sabia cuanto odiaban ellos cualquier cosa relacionada con el estudio y se froto las manos esperando la contestación del pelirrojo

Pero para su mala suerte no fue Ron quien contesto sino Harry que animo de conseguir un empate y ya habiendo meditado que necesitaría hacerse con una biblioteca respondió

- perfecto Hermione- mirada incrédula de Ron y Hermione- no en serio, no me miréis así, vamos a tener que estudiar mucho y prepararnos para lo que tenemos que hacer, ya tenia pensado gastarme parte de mis ahorros en libros interesantes

Ah Hermione se le olvido el disgusto, por no haber ganado una discusión a Ron, al escuchar esa ultima frase, y miro a Harry como si fuera la piedra filosofal- me parece excelente Harry dime que libros quieres y mandare una lechuza para el callejón Diagon para que los tengan todos listos.

-Mañana lo preparamos que hoy tenemos que empezar por diseñar lo que vamos a hacer

Hermione saco papel y pluma y juntos los chicos empezaron a dar ideas y sugerencias, al final con bastante maña consiguieron unos planos digno de un arquitecto. La casa iba a tener tres plantas. La planta baja iba a ser la de Harry allí colocaría tres habitaciones con un cuarto de baño cada una, un hall, un pequeño estudio y una sala de entrenamiento para practicar hechizos parecida al antiguo cuarto de E.D., la tercera seria la de Hermione y sus padres con tres habitaciones y sus respectivos servicios y una biblioteca, la planta del medio seria la zona mixta, donde colocarían la cocina, la despensa, el comedor, un cuarto para ejercitarse y un salón. Habría una escalera directa al tercer piso para que no tuvieran que molestar a harry cada vez que salían y si subías a la tercera planta desde el interior de la casa llegabas directamente a la biblioteca que serviría también como hall de la tercera planta. La mayoría de las habitaciones iban a ser agrandadas mágicamente para no tener que hacer un palacio en vez de una casa

5 horas después de comenzar habían conseguido colocar los cimientos y dos veces la primera planta ya que se habían olvidado el dejar sitio para la instalación eléctrica, que tanto Harry como Hermione querían instalar. Hermione era la que mas rápido trabajaba y conseguía mas que dos de otros cuatro juntos, mas que nada porque Ron era un desastre y no tenia termino medio o hacia una parede perfecta o se al intentar mejorarla la derrumbaba y los gemelos estaban mas ocupados compitiendo por cual de los dos puede mandar mas lejos un ladrillo, Harry necesitaba repetir el hechizo un numero increíble de veces para dejarla perfecta, transfigurar la arena y tierra en una pared no tenia que ser tan complicado, pero antes las dimensiones de la pared a todos les costaba bastante. No fue hasta la llegada de Ginny con la comida, en el descanso para comer que empezaron a organizarse, a los gemelos los amenazo Hermione en convertirlos en un par de chanclas sino se ponían a trabajar en serio, Ron y Harry decidieron que seria mejor trabajar juntos, uno se centraría en transfigurar y otro le daría la forma deseada, así Ron no terminaría transfigurando una pared casi perfecta en un montón de escombros y Harry no necesitaría 500 hechizos por ladrillo.

En apenas las siguientes 3 horas habían conseguido la segunda planta y un poco de la tercera, cuando llego en su ayuda McGonagall que según les dijo ya habia terminado su propia casa y pensó que ellos necesitarían una mano, con su ayuda en media hora tenían la tercera planta y en otra media el tejado listo. Solo quedaba amueblar, pero como ya estaban todos rendidos decidieron dejarlo para mañana, que salvo el hacer el fidelio no tenían nada que hacer. McGonagall les acompaño a la madriguera para comprobar el sistema interno de red flú (ahora solo estarían comunicados entre ellos y casas especiales especificas para traer a refugiados cuando el ministerio cállese)

- ¿disculpe profesora pero que va a pasar con Hogwarts?- la conversaciones amenas que todos estaban teniendo en el camino se detuvieron al escuchar la pregunta

- Pues supongo que cuando el innombrable se haga con el poder, pondrá a alguien de su confianza a cargo de ella- el línea de los labios de la profesora casi habia desaparecido en clara señal de desagrado

- ¿pero donde estudiaran todos los chicos que no sean hijos de mortífagos o sangre limpias?- el trío ya sabia la respuesta a la pregunta de Ginny pero era normal que los tres hermanos que no habían estado en la reunión de ayer no tuvieran ni idea.

- pues aquí señorita Weasley, no estamos haciendo todo esto solo para ocultarnos nosotros, sino para asegurar un sitio a todos los hijos de muggles, mestizos y demás gente que va a ser perseguida, así como crear un sitio donde poder enseñarles.

- Así que este año no volveré a Hogwarts- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación pero Harry negó con la cabeza y ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa triste

- es muy probable que no, señorita Weasley pero me temo que aun así va a tener que entregarme el trabajo que le envié para vacaciones- esto lo dijo con una ligera curvatura en sus labios y todos los amigos se quedaron incrédulos, en todos sus años en Hogwarts era muy raro que la profesora sonriera.

- ¿y quienes serán el resto de los profesores?- Hermione parecía contenta de tener la oportunidad de seguir dando clase, Ron se debatía entre el disgusto y las ganas de estrangularla

- pues vais a tener, defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Lupin, duelo con Kingsley Shacklebolt, Horace Slughorn ha decidido ayudarnos- Harry pensó que mas bien vendría porque era un lugar bastante seguro donde ocultarse- así que dará pociones, encantamientos, herbologia y transformaciones seguiréis con los mismos ya que tanto Flitwick como Sprout se vendrán a vivir a mi casa, Hagrid dará alguna clase de cuidado contra las criaturas mágicas, Trelawney vendrá por expreso deseo de retrato de Dumbledore- Harry paro en seco, sabia porque su antiguo director habia dicho aquello y por la cara de Ron y Hermione también-aunque dudo que deis mucha adivinación ya que hay muchas materias mas importantes que dar- su semblante volvía a ser serio- y bueno daréis una especie de entrenamiento físico y de resistencia con Moody y Firenze

- Interesante parece que el entrenamiento esta muy orientado al combat… el comentario de Hermione termino de morir cuando Ron grito

- Espera espera¿ha dicho usted que Hagrid dará clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?- la profesora afirmo con la cabeza- ¿y donde se supone que va a meter a todos sus bichos asesinos?

- Pues creo que esta acondicionando una parte de ese bosque de ahí para las criaturas mas "domesticables", como hipogrifos o thestral así como para su hermano- 6 cabezas se giraron con aprensión hacia el bosque que estaba como a 2 kilómetros

- espero que no se le ocurra traer las acromántula- al decir esto dio un respingo y Harry supo que se estaba acordando de cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a cientos de ellas

- no lo creo Ron, recuerda que Aragog murió el año pasado y Hagrid dijo que ya no le dejaba acercarse

- ¿lo tienes que saber todo siempre?- y con esta frase de Ron empezó una discusión que les llevo entre entretenidos y exasperados asta una oscura madriguera

-¿los otros todavía no terminaron?- pregunto Harry extrañado de no encontrar a nadie.

- no…. creo que Bill y Ojoloco todavía les quedaba bastante- empezó Ginny- Ojoloco quería poner una especie de bunker en su casa y Bill quería construir un mini palacio para Fleur -típico de ellos pensó Harry, que no se dio cuenta de las miradas entre sorprendidas y curiosas que le lanzaban a Ginny los demás

Harry entro el primero en el oscuro salón y cuando dio la luz un grito de triunfo se alzo desde detrás suyo, su vista se iba adaptando a la nueva iluminación y pudo distinguir a unas 20 personas mas Hagrid que destacaba demasiado a pesar de estar agachado.

- feliz cumpleaños atrasado amigo- ron y Hermione le palmearon la espalda y Harry se fijo en que habían decorado todo el salón de la madriguera y que los regalo que todavía no habia abierto estaban apoyados en el sofá

- veras Harry, no podíamos dejar que no celebraras tu mayoría de edad- dijo una contenta Ginny dándole un abrazo, que este prolongo mas de lo deseado por algunas de las cabelleras pelirrojas

Poco a poco todos los miembros de la orden y amigos se fueron acercando a el dejándole sus obsequios, McGonagall le regalo un libro de animagia pero le hizo prometer que antes de intentar nada que hablara con ella, después de prometerlo ella se despidió yéndose a su nueva casa. Hermione y Ron se habían dejado todo sus ahorros para comprarle un pequeño pensadero

-esto es mucho, no deberíais haber echo esto

- tranquilo amigo, nos vendrá de perlas para el asunto "H" dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis con los dedos en esa palabra, Harry entendió que se refería a los horcruxes y estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que le vendría bien

Poco después de los regalos de los gemelos (un lote para tres de prendas especiales que vendían en la tienda, que repelían hechizos y alguno de sus inventos destinados a la lucha como un saco de polvo de oscuridad instantánea) y de que el señor y la señora Weasley le regalaran unas botas de piel de dragón (Harry pensó que también se debían haber gastado una fortuna pero por mas que intento devolverla no lo consiguió)

Un sonriente Remus llevando de la mano a una colorida Tonks se acerco.

-tienes nuestro regalo en la parte de atrás del jardín

- profesor

- no le llames profesor, señor Potter- dijo con recochineo Tonks

- esta bien, Remus no tenias porque haberme comprado nada

- en realidad si tenia, eres hijo de dos de mis mejores amigos y lo único que me queda de ellos, además no te compre nada, el regalo pertenecía a Sirius, lo tuvo otra persona- aquí echo un vistazo a Hagrid que se habia acercado tan disimuladamente como podía al grupo- y me lo dio a mi, ahora que eres mayor de edad, no dudo que te pertenece, además a mi no me reconoce y estoy seguro que eso no pasara contigo

-pero cariño, déjalo y llevémoslo a ver que si le van a salir telarañas

Lupin seguido de Tonks, Hagrid y Harry salieron hacia fuera, Ron Hermione Ginny, los gemelos y Bill salieron tras ellos a ver que pasaba. Cuando estaba fuera se encontró un paquete enorme que temblaba como si tuviera un centenar de duendecillos dentro y un pequeño paquete en el suelo

- Ese es el mío Harry- dijo Remus señalando el pequeño

-Harry se acerco y lo cogio, pesaba, lo empezó a desenvolver con mucho cuidado, le importaba demasiado si era algo que habia pertenecido a Sirius, causando la desesperación de Ron, y cuando termino de desenvolverlo se quedo con la boca colgando y no se movía

Lupin, Tonks y Hagrid sonreían imaginándose todo lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza del joven

- que es Harry- se acerco al conmocionado Harry, este levanto la mano y enseño lo que parecía una replica de una TRIUMPH BONNEVILLE antigua, de color negro,

- Remus¿Por qué le regalas una moto de juguete?- ron se rascaba la cabeza mientras los otros iban cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eran y hacían una imitación de Harry con la boca abiertas

Remus solo sonreía y no se digno en responder a Ron esperaba a que alguien se lo dijera y esa fue Hermione.

- Ron eso no es una moto de juguete es una moto encogida- Harry dejo la moto en el suelo, saco su varita y pronuncio engorgio, la moto creció asta convertirse en una reluciente y enorme moto negra que pareció saludar a su nuevo dueño con un rugido de motor, ahora Ron tenia los ojos desenfocados la boca ligeramente abierta

- ves Hagrid te lo dije, estaba seguro que iba a reconocer a Harry- Harry prestaba atención a la conversación pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando la moto como para preguntar

-¿que quieres decir profesor?- un gruñido proveniente de Remus indicaba que estaba en total desacuerdo con el trato de profesor, Tonks sonrió y Ginny se disculpo

- la moto después de la muerte de Sirius no se arrancaba y dejaba montar por nadie, ni por Hagrid ni conmigo, pero yo tenia la idea que estaba esperando a su legitimo propietario ósea Harry

-es maravillosa- Harry limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos, sonreía a Remus como si le hubiese dado el mejor regalo del mundo y posiblemente así era

-ve Harry y monta el único amor de Sirius como cuando eras pequeño- cara de sorpresa por parte de los oyentes

-¿Cuándo era pequeño?

- si una vez te quedaste con Sirius cuando tus padres iban al bautizo del hijo de unos amigos y cuando llegamos a casa estabas volando a 100 metros agarrado al manillar y Sirius detrás de ti sujetándote fuerte, todavía se me ponen los pelos de punta al recordar los gritos que le pego Lily, estuvo afónica una semana después de eso- risas generales

-¿y aparte de volar tiene puede hacer algo mas?- Hermione estaba intentando buscar las ventajas que podía ofrecer la moto para la "misión H"

- pues con el botón verde se hace invisible, y con el rojo sale disparada a gran velocidad, y el amarillo se encoge sin necesidad de hechizos, nada mas que yo recuerde

Hagrid asintió a las palabras de Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- perdona Harry que hayamos tardado tanto en dártela pero la tuvimos que reconstruir

- ¿y eso?

- ¿pues te acuerdas cuando fui a buscarte a aquel islote donde estabas con los Dursley?-afirmación por parte de Harry- ¿te acuerdas que te dije que habia llegado volando?-otro asentimiento-¿no sentiste un golpe fuerte antes de que abriera la puerta?- Harry pensó que menos abrir la puerta aquello fue cualquier cosa pero no dijo nada y recordó claramente ese día y se dio cuenta que Hagrid no podía haber ido volando en escoba, aparte de antiestético hubiese sido imposible- pues cuando estaba llegando tuve que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso y choque contra una piedra, tardamos bastante en volver a montarla

-muchas gracias Hagrid y profesor- gruñido- Remus perdón- y les dio un fuerte abrazo

-bueno bueno, déjate de agradecimientos y llévala a dar una vuelta- Harry no perdió tiempo y se subió encima de ella, Ginny vio su oportunidad y le pregunto si podía acompañarlo, Lupin amplio la sonrisa y Harry acepto, los gemelos le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia, Bill y Ron le pedían con sus ojos que tuviera cuidado

Le costo un poco dominarla moto pero en cuanto cojio velocidad y pudo despegar todo fue sencillo, Ginny se agarraba fuertemente a su pecho y ambos sobrevolaban el bosque que estaba cerca de la madriguera

-HARRY- gritaba Ginny para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento y del motor de la moto- PUEDES PARARTE UN MOMENTO.

Harry redujo la velocidad y se aproximo suavemente a tierra, pero no consiguió aterrizar con demasiada suavidad y ambos salieron volando. Harry se agarro con fuerza a Ginny para proteger con su cuerpo el de ella, ambos rodaron asta detenerse quedando ella encima del cuerpo de el en una posición demasiado sórdida, la moto como por arte de magia se habia parado en seco y se quedo estacionada sin que sufriera consecuencias

Harry estaba asustado por que algo le hubiese pasado a Ginny como para preocuparse de la postura, pero la carcajada que sonó de ella le quito toda preocupación

-Potter no tienes que fingir que nos caemos, si quieres revolcarte conmigo- le sonrió Ginny mientras se iba acercando a el, antes de juntar sus labios Harry capto el significado de la frase y aun peor la postura en que se encontraban y se puso tan rojo como el cabello de ella, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de Ginny le diera un largo y profundo beso.

Ambos se quedaron un rato hay tirados sin saber que decir solo prestos a las caricias que se prodigaban

-toma Harry este es tu otro regalo de cumpleaños- y le tendió una pequeña caja donde habia dos pulseras de metal- están encantadas y si la persona que la lleva esta en peligro, la otra sube de temperatura, pero solo afecta a la primera persona a que se lo pongas así que elige bien

Harry tomo una y sin dudar se la puso, si hubiese sabido lo que iba a sufrir por el siguiente acción quizás se lo hubiese pensado un poco mejor, pero en aquel momento no lo pensó se acerco a Ginny se le puso la otra pulsera a la pelirroja que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos se juntaron en otro apasionado beso

50 minutos después de que Ginny y Harry se hubiesen ido los gemelos estaban histéricos, Bill y Ron bastante nerviosos, cuando por fin distinguieron la luz de la moto saliendo del bosque. Pronto acortaron la distancia que les separaba de la madriguera y se bajaron con la sonrisa más idiota ambos en la cara

- te diviertes con nuestra hermana Potter -Harry rojo bajo la cabeza

- pero mira Fred si tiene hierba en esa cepillo que tiene por pelo… y ella también

- ¡yo te mato!

Ginny dio un paso adelante roja de furia y los gemelos retrocedieron varios pasos

- No lo voy a volver a decir así que escucharme bien, par de mendrugos, lo que pase entre Harry y yo es cosa nuestra, y no sois quien para intervenir- los gemelos iban a hablar pero se callaron ante un gesto de ella- y si preguntáis por la hierva no es mas que porque nos caímos al aterrizar- todos pusieron cara de horror- estamos bien. estamos bien .solo rodamos un poco por el prad…. – el comentario de Ginny murió cuando un rugido salio del regalo mas grande que quedaba por abrir, este no habia parado de moverse- ¿ y de quien ese regalo?

- mío- decía Hagrid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- pero si ya me regalaste esta bolsa de piel de topo- Harry mas que nada intentaba no tener que abrir el regalo del cual sospechaba que podía ser peligroso para la salud

-ya pero eso era muy poco, ábrelo Harry, ya veras te encantara además debe estar impaciente por salir- esa ultima frase fue lo que le faltaba a Harry para alejarse dos pasos del regalo de Hagrid-vamos muchacho no tengas miedo que no es peligroso- si seguro pensaron todos, conociendo el raro sentido de la seguridad de su amigo semigigante

Harry se acerco y abrió con demasiada cautela el enorme regalo, dejando a la vista lo que era una jaula de metal de aproximadamente un metro cuadrado. Harry trago y abrió la puertecilla dejando salir a lo que parecía un cachorro de hipogrifo

- OH es cachorro de hipogrifo que monada Hagrid- Harry suspiraba bastante aliviado una cría de hipogrifo era de lo menos peligroso que su amigo le podía haber regalado

pero Hagrid tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos y Hermione se llevaba la mano a la boca tapando un grito, entones Harry alarmado por la reacción de su amiga contemplo al animal, al principio no entendía que pasaba, era un hipogrifo normal, bueno tenia una cicatriz en el ojo y parecía que este era de distinto color que el otro ojo, pero nada mas, tenia cabeza de águila, alas y unas pezu… espera eso no son pezuñas, son garras, y ¿desde cuando la parte de atrás de un hipogrifo se asemejaba a un león?

-¿Hagrid que animal es este?

- un grifo, Harry, son como los hipogrifos pero en vez de caballo, la parte de atrás es de león. Son más inteligentes y muy defensores con sus cosas.

-pero son casi imposible de conseguir, creía que Vivian en reservas especiales en Grecia y que raramente se ve uno en libertad ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Es que veras los grifos tienen un sistema de tribu bastante desarrollado, este era el hijo del jefe de la manada, pero otro grifo lo mato y expulso al pequeño del tribu, entonces un amigo que trabaja en la reserva no sabia que hacer con el y pensó que yo estaría encantado de cuidarlo, pero sin tener Hogwarts para cuidarlo y teniendo que acomodar a todas las criaturas en ese nuevo bosque, y poner hechizos para que nadie se acerque a el, estaré muy ocupado para cuidarlo

De repente el grifo levanto la vista y se quedo conectado sus ojos con los de Harry, estuvieron así un rato asta que poco a poco el grifo se acerco y le mordió cariñosamente el tobillo. Harry se agacho y empezó a acariciarle con cuidado las plumas.

- ¿como se hizo eso en el ojo?- Bill miraba interesado al animal- ¿se lo hizo el nuevo jefe de la manada?- Hagrid se limito a asentir- ¿y el ojo es mágico?

- si le permite ver con normalidad aunque no encontré de un color que encajara con el otro- al parecer el ojo falso no tenia ninguna habilidad añadida como el de Ojoloco

-¿Y tiene algún nombre?- Bill miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa como Hagrid negaba con la cabeza, pero no fue el primero en hablar sino Ron

- ¿Bien entonces le podemos poner Alastor?- un gruñido desde la puerta y Ron se giro tan rápido que casi se le sale el cuello

- ¿te parece gracioso Weasley¿Quieres tu también terminar sin un ojo?, si te se ocurre ponerle ese nombre te dejo sin descendencia Weasley

- ya ya Alastor tranquilo- calmo Bill, mientras Ron terminaba de desaparecer detrás de Hagrid y los gemelos se partían de risa- estaba mas bien pensando en ponerle Horus

El grifo al escuchar esto giro la cabeza como si hubiese entendido y pego un rugido que era un termino neutro entre el agudo chirrido de un águila y el grave rugido de un león, Hermione y Ginny se llevaron las manos a la boca y los demás observaban sin saber que pasaba

- OH Bill es el nombre perfecto, es increíble el parecido de las dos historias- una contenta Hermione estaba dando saltitos y Ginny solo asentía

-¿Qué historias Hermione?

- veras Harry cuando era pequeña- Ginny se adelanto a Hermione- mi hermano Bill me contaba historias de los dioses egipcios y uno de los principales y que mas me gustaban eran la de Horus, que narra la historia de cómo Seth mato a Osiris padre de Horus por hacerse con el poder, Horus después acabo con Seth buscando venganza pero perdió un ojo en la batalla que fue sustituido por uno mágico y el….

- tenia cabeza de águila- terminaron Hermione y Bill juntos, Harry miraba sorprendido a la pequeña cría de grifo

- pues esta decidido Horus se llamara. Un picotazo un poco más fuerte de lo normal que dejo una rojed en el brazo de Harry y que demostraba que el recién nombrado Horus necesitaba aprender a controlar su fuerza, fue el único signo de que el nombre le gustaba

La mañana siguiente todos menos Hermione se pasaron adornando la nueva casa, donde aparte construyeron un recinto enorme para Horus y Ron gracias a la ausencia de Hermione construyo en el patio un minicampo de quidditch.

Hermione estaba en la habitación de Ginny casi histérica, Ojoloco se habia pasado por la mañana para decirle muy sutilmente que era posible que hubiese una emboscada sino se daban prisa con el fidelio, y claro Harry habia denegado toda la responsabilidad del hechizo en ella, dado que era la que mejor se le daban, así que se encontraba leyendo un libro que McGonagall le habia traído desde Hogwarts que decía todo lo necesario, el hechizo no parecía difícil pero necesitaba una enorme concentración para recordar todos los exactos detalles. Llevaba horas practicándolo con diversos objetos y hasta ahora lo habia conseguido con una escoba, un libro, un estuche y el baúl de Harry pero una casa y sus alrededores parecía casi imposible. Cuando estaba releyendo por 5 vez los consejos que daban sobre concentración tocaron a la puerta y por ella asomo un pelirrojo sonriéndole, Hermione enseguida bajo el libro

- hola Ron¿Qué tal va la casa?

- bien ya tenemos todos los muebles, Harry se empeño en poner muchas fotos de sus padres del álbum que le regalo Hagrid, algunas de Sirius y otras nuestras por toda la casa, pero conseguí que te dejara algo de espacio para que pusieras lo que querías- sonrisa

- y que ya hiciste el campo de quidditch- Ron enrojeció y Hermione sonrió. Ella no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer aunque interiormente estaba de acuerdo en que si el campo ayudaba a que su mente no explotara con las cosas que la guerra iba a traer bienvenido fuese

- bueno si- agacho un poco la cabeza, y trato cambiar de tema- y también construimos una especie de recinto o cuadra para Horus y un garaje para la moto. Luego le pedí a Harry que me la prestara y me preguntaba- La coloración natural del pelo de Ron parecía esparcirse de manera alarmante hacia sus orejas- sitegustariadarunavueltaconmigo.

-¿perdón?, no te escuche nada Ron lo siento

-a bueno vale, veras que me preguntaba…….. si te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo en la moto de Harry, cuando termines el fidelio por supuesto

- estaría encantada de dar una vuelta, Ron- mientras el pulso de Hermione se aceleraba, Ron sonreía ampliamente

-bueno voy a ayudar a preparar la comida te veo abajo- cuando iba a salir por la puerta se detuvo- ¿por cierto como llevas el hechizo?

- pues mal no creo ser capaz de concentrarme tanto….

- no digas tonterías Hermione, si alguien es capaz de hacerlo eres tu, el cerebro y la mejor de Hogwarts además de la mas guap- en estos momentos Ron era un sinónimo de rojo pero Hermione no se quedaba corta y tenia que romper la tensión que las aduladoras palabras habían creado

- Ron Weasley ya me estas haciendo la pelota para que te ayude con los deberes y todavía no tenemos ni el colegio construido

Esa simple frase basto para que el ambiente cargado se esfumase y ambos rompieran en carcajadas, así se los encontró Harry

-¿se puede saber que les sucede?, bueno da igual ¿Ron me puedes prestar unos gallumbos?

-claro amigo, espera ¿y tus cosas?

- que cosas yo no vine con nada- ante este comentario Hermione rompió en carcajadas, acababa de unir piezas y se estaba divirtiendo de su pequeña venganza por haberle dejado todo lo del fidelio a ella. Ambos chicos la miraron raro porque no sabían que tenia de gracioso que alguien no tuviera ningún objeto personal

- OH vamos Ronald, vete a prestarle tus calzoncillos a Harry no ves que se quiere cambiar- espero asta que la puerta se cerrara para explotar en otra sonora carcajada, que fue interrumpida al entrar Ginny

-¿de que te ríes?

- el baúl de Harry esta a los pies de mi cama-Ginny que no se acordaba que Harry tenia un baúl miro para allí viendo como de la nada aparecía una desgastado y sucio baúl

- ¿fidelio?

-si estuve practicando con algunas de tus cosas, fijo que vas descalza porque no te acuerdas de que tienes zapatillas, mira, tus zapatillas están a la derecha del baúl, Ginny miro donde Hermione indicaba y aparecieron dos zapatillas- tranquila tranquila les iba a remover el hechizo pero a los chicos todavía voy a tardar un poco mas, imagínate lo gracioso que estará Harry con la vieja túnica de gala de Ron en la boda de Fleur

Ahora era ambas las que empezaron a reírse

Era pasada las 7 de la tarde cuando Hermione intentaba por 5 vez el fidelio, llevaba una hora concentrándose e imaginando toda la casa y sus terrenos dentro de la cabeza, de repente pensó que todo estaba listo, abrió los ojos apunto con su varita a su cabeza y susurro- fidelae fidelium- y un dolor de cabeza le indico que el hechizo habia funcionado. Por fin esos terrenos eran totalmente seguros


	5. Celos, boda, desnudos

Capitulo 5

_**Celos, boda, desnudos y el ultimo vuelo de Fawkes**_

La mañana de la boda todos se habían levantaron pronto, no para preparar la comida ya que habia sido obsequio de McGonagall que de regalo combito a un fabuloso banquete echo por los elfos de Hogwarts pero todavía quedaba preparar la carpa para la llegada de los invitados.

Mientras Harry y Ron esperaban en la zona de aparición para dar a los invitados que no pertenecían a la orden (estos ya se les habia entregado ayer) papelitos con la localización de la madriguera. Charlie y Arthur preparaban la carpa y la señora Weasley supervisaba todo yendo de un lado para otro, Hermione y Ginny estaban en su habitación hablando sobre un chico que tenia cierto problema de vestuario

Y ese era Harry que estaba con la túnica que utilizo Ron en cuarto curso. Esta aparte de ser horrible, le quedaba demasiado pequeña, tapándole solo hasta la altura de las rodillas, dando la impresión de un vestido de mujer muy feo

- Prométeme que antes de que empiece la boda removerás el hechizo para que pueda vestirse normal- Ginny no quería que Harry se enfadara demasiado con Hermione

-vale vale. Lo removeré para que este muy guapo para ti- la castaña tuvo que esquivar un cojin que amenazaba con darle en la cara

-no es por eso, pero vamos a echarles un mano, mama dijo que la familia de Fleur estará al llegar

Cuando llegaron a la zona de aparición no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el aspecto de Harry, era cuanto menos demasiado cómico. Pero tanto a Ginny como a Hermione se le borro la sonrisa siendo cambiada rápidamente por una de disgusto cuando la familia de Fleur se apareció y una niña que parecía tener once o doce años salía disparada hacia Harry, mientras que Ron se quedaba mirando a el resto de la familia femenina con cara de idiota

Se acercaron hacia ellos y escucharon a Harry

- hola Gabrielle ¿como estas?-decía Harry al que se notaba un poco cortado por la efusividad de la chica quien no parecía querer soltar el brazo de Harry

- muy biegnnn Hagui, déjame presentagte al resto de la familia, uno a uno fue presentando al resto asta que al final- y esta es mi prima Shopie- y señalo a una chica que sin duda era descendiente de veela y competiría en belleza con la mismísima Fleur y parecía un par de años mayor que Harry, la chica rápidamente se acerco a Harry- un gggusto en cognocerte Hagui Potterg- y le planto dos besos demasiado cerca de las comisuras de la boca y luego le guiñaba descaradamente un ojo. Harry se quedo ahí parado tocándose la zona donde le habían dado los besos. que le escocia como si estuviera ardiendo. Mientras Ron trataba de hablar sin mucho éxito ya que cuando miraba a una de las chicas se quedaba embelesado y empezaba a tartamudear, así que haciendo acopio de valor y mirando al suelo dijo- bueno estos son los papeles que tienen que leer y les fue entregando uno a cada uno. sin levantar en ningún momento la vista del suelo, todo iba bien asta que en el ultimo momento una mano agarro la suya el levanto la vista y se quedo observando a Shopie- ¿tu eges Ron no?- de la boca de Ron solo salio un sonido indescifrable- mucho gusto y le planto dos besos idénticos a los que le había plantado a Harry, entonces hablo el padre del clan- bueno nos vamos a la carpa haber si podemos ayudar- y toda la familia Delacour se despedía dejando a dos chicos tocándose la cara con los ojos desenfocados

- ¿Lo pasáis bien con las francesas?- casi escupe Ginny con cara de asco, habían estado observándolo todo, y si no llega a ser porque Hermione la sujeto hubiese saltado a por la tal Shopie hace mucho.

Los dos chicos salieron de su ensoñación y giraron la cabeza tan rápido que Hermione pensó que tenían que haberse echo daño, sino hubiese estado tan cabreada seguramente se hubiese preocupado

Harry vio a Ginny allí plantada y no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía hermosa con el ceño fruncido, pero ¿porque tenia el ceño fruncido que habia pasado?, empezó a recordar lo que habia pensado desde que habían aparecido la familia Delacour y trago saliva. Ron por el contrario miro a Hermione con miedo desde el principio y no porque supiese que habia echo, pero esa cara de odio la habia visto pocas veces y todas habia terminado mal el que la habia puesto así.

-Ginny…- salio un susurro de la boca del ojiverde

-Hermione…- otro susurro de parte del pelirrojo

-muy bien Potter y Weasley- que Ginny les llamara así indicaba que las cosas iban mal- veo que a pesar de la francesa todavía recuerdan nuestros nombres- su tono era increíblemente frió

-Ginny no te enfades no es…- pero no pudo continuar porque Ginny se dio la vuelta y a paso rápido se dirigió de vuelta a la casa, Harry la siguió casi corriendo, dejando a un dolida Hermione y a un abochornado Ron Weasley que no sabia como romper el hielo

-eh Hermione…..- Hermione le miro esperando algún tipo de explicación , no es que fueran nada, pero si sabia lo que ella sentía por el y muchas veces le pareció que era correspondido, por eso dolía verle babeando por la primera cara mona que se presentara- ¿Qué te parece este sitio para que la gente se aparezca?- _estupido estupido estupido ¿no tenias nada mejor que decir? _

- estupendo Ron- tono que le indico al pelirrojo que lo habia terminado de estropear y que podía hacer con el campo de aparición lo que le diera la gana. Sin mas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió despacio hacia la madriguera, dándole tiempo a Harry a que se disculpara con Ginny como se debía, fijo que mucho mejor que la cuchara sopera que tenia por amor ella.

Si Hermione se hubiese girado en ese instante hubiese visto que Ron la contemplaba irse con una mirada que decía mucho mas que la dedicada a Shopie hace un rato, pero el orgullo de la castaña no se lo permitió

Mientras tanto Harry habia alcanzado a Ginny justo en la puerta de su habitación

-Ginny detente- cogía aire el ojiverde- siento mucho haber mirado a Shop – mala cara de Ginny- a la francesa – se suaviza la cara de Ginny

- no tienes porque sentirlo, total tu y yo no somos nada¿verdad? Si no te acuerdas tu me dejaste hace unos meses

-Ginny yo…- pero no le dio a responder porque Ginny abrió la puerta y cerro de un portazo- te quiero- susurro el pelinegro a la puerta

Ginny se tiro en la cama, y se abofeteo mentalmente, no tenia que haber perdido el control así, puede que no estuviese oficialmente saliendo con Harry pero ayer habia pasado un día increíble cuando estuvo a solas con el y ella intuía que el no la habia olvidado, como se paso pensando desde el momento en que bajo del tren de Hogwarts. Ayer estaban perfectos y podían haber seguido con una especie de relación a escondidas sino lo hubiese estropeado, pero ahora, fijo que Harry se reafirmaba en su decisión de separarse. Emitió un pequeño sollozo. Y maldijo a Fleur y toda su familia, le habia dolido ver que Harry se quedaba embobado, no porque fuera patético, en comparación con su hermano Harry hasta parecía lindo. Pero el miedo a que cuando Harry fuera a hacer la dichosa ultra secreta misión se fijara en otra la mataba, habia esperado mucho por el para que se marchara con otra. Suspiro y de pronto cambio su actitud- yo no soy así, no me doy por vencida, se va a enterar este quien es Ginny Weasley- se acerco al espejo y saco unos utensilios de maquillaje y el vestido que iba a lucir

Mientras Ginny se empezaba a preparar, Harry se encontró con Hermione en la cocina

- ¿Qué ya se reconciliaron?- sonreía picaramente Hermione que borro enseguida al ver la cara de funeral de su amigo

-pues no, parece que se cabreo bastante

- tranquilo Harry seguro que se le pasa, solo esta un poco molesta, la dejas, luego te encuentra babeando por otra, es normal que se enfade

-muchas gracias por tu apoyo Hermione- Hermione pensó que tenia que levantarle el animo

-Harry tu baúl esta a los pies de la cama de Ginny-

_-mi baúl ¿desde cuando tengo baúl?-_pensaba Harry-_espera si tengo baúl, donde guardo mis libros, mi escoba, mis albunes de fotos, mis recuerdos, mi ropa…, mi túnica nueva para la boda-_en este punto puso cara de sorpresa- _como se me pudo haber olvidado….fidelioooo-_ Hermione te mato- y subió escaleras arriba dispuesto a ponerse su túnica nueva y hechizar a su amiga asta que le salieran pelos de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Tan ocupado iba pensando en su venganza que no se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en la habitación de una chica, se paro en seco al divisar Ginny cambiándose de ropa de espaldas a el, nunca en el tiempo que pasaron junto habia visto tanto como ahora y se sorprendió a si mismo prometiéndose contar las innumerables pecas de su espalda.

Ginny habia escuchado a Harry y Hermione hablar en el piso de abajo y unos pasos que subían, justo en el momento que se estaba quitando el sujetador la puerta se abrió, en un primer momento le extraño de Hermione pero pensó que habia tenido una discusión con su hermano estaría cabreada como para seguir el protocolo de llamar antes de entrar- ¿que te dijo el idiota de mi hermano Hermione?-

Harry Potter escucho la pregunta y pensó _perfecto cree que soy Hermione si salgo de la habitación quizás no se entere y me mate_, pero cuando intento mover las piernas, ni sus ojos ni sus piernas parecían reaccionar, parecía que todo su cuerpo quería disfrutar del espectáculo menos su cerebro. De repente la pelirroja se giro, el pelinegro contemplo como la cara de chica pasaba de normal, a la estupefacción para luego ponerse roja de lo que pensaba furiosa estaba, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor

Ginny al no obtener respuesta se giro esperando encontrase a su mejor amiga y se encontró a un noqueado chico de 17 años,¿ _no querías impresionarle con tu vestido?- _pensó_- pues mas impresionado no creo que pueda estar, aunque no lleve vestido…, un momento¡ no llevo vestido!,¡ estoy en bragas!,¡ estoy en bragas delante de Harry!, y el me esta mirando- _rojo intenso en las mejillas de ambos, de repente Harry cerro los ojos en lo que Ginny pensó era una demostración de asco, se acerco a una camisa amplia que descansaba encima de la cama y se la puso- YA PUEDES ABRIR LOS OJOS POTTER- tono dolido

Harry después de cerrar los ojos espero el hechizo mocomurcielago que nunca llego, escucho como ella lo llamaba por su apellido y trago saliva, esto le iba a costar arreglarlo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y la vio con una camiseta amplia.-lo siento Ginny solo venia a por mi baúl.

- ¿y tus padres no te enseñaron a picar a la puerta antes de entrar? – en cuanto lo dijo se llevo la mano a su boca, lo habia echo, habia metido la pata, tan decepcionada estaba que no se dio cuenta de a quien estaba hablando

Después de que Ginny dijera eso, Harry bajo la vista- no, no tuvieron oportunidad- busco su baúl con la mirada, lo levito con su varita y se acerco hacia la puerta- lo siento Ginny- salio de la habitación

Ginny se quedo donde estaba observando la puerta cerrarse, sabia cuanto le tenia que haber dolido esas palabras a Harry, ni siquiera lo pensó las dijo sin mas. Pero seguro que Harry iba a estar enfadado con ella, los miedos sobre Shopie, sobre la reacción de Harry al verla desnuda y sobre perderlo se hicieron mas fuertes

Por su parte el ojiverde dejo el baúl a los pies de su cama y se acostó en ella. Lo que habia visto solo tenia una palabra para definirla, perfecto, Ginny era perfecta. Pero ahora estaba seguro que ella no le perdonaría, ni la tontería de la francesa, ni muchos menos haberla visto así. El comentario de Ginny le habia dolido, el no tuvo padres que le enseñasen modales, pero sabia que Ginny lo habia dicho dejándose llevar por la rabia y no le dio mucha importancia

4 horas después estaban todos esperando a la novia y a las damas de honor, llevaban media hora de retraso y Bill amenazaba con hacer un surco en el suelo de la carpa. Se veía bastante recuperado del ataque de Hogwarts y la única consecuencia, aparte de las cicatrices que al fin habían terminado de sanar, era la desmesurada afición por la carne poco echa que habia desarrollado.

Para desgracia de Harry le habia tocado sentarse entre Viktor Krum y Shopie, a la derecha de esta estaba Ron y a su derecha Hermione. El ojiverde intentaba mantener una conversación con Krum quien habia sido invitado por Fleur, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado mandándole miradas a Hermione, cosa que añadida a la hosquedad natural del búlgaro, hacia el asunto casi imposible, por la otra parte Shopie intentaba capturar la atención de los tres hombres cosa que le resultara imposible a pesar de ser medio veela. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado estando enfadado porque estuviese Krum y discutía con Hermione como si ella le hubiese invitado, Krum estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la castaña y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado autocompadeciéndose de si mismo y pensando en Ginny. A la izquierda de Krum se habia sentado Muriel la tía de Ron, esta solo hacia comentarios hirientes a casi todos los presentes, que eran ignorados por el resto de invitados

Ninguno escucho la música asta que esta fue subiendo de intensidad como si reclamase atención de los 5 chicos. Se giraron para contemplar a dos semi veelas y a una chica pelirroja, que venían elegantemente y a paso lento. Harry la miro, en ese momento se le olvido todo, donde estaba, que hacia, porque estaba ahí, estaba preciosa el vestido azul lucia magnifico enseñando lo justo para provocar histerias en la población masculina, el azul del vestido combinaba perfecto con su cabellera y sus pecas… su pecas, Harry recordó lo que habia pasado horas antes y vio como ella dirigía su vista hacia donde estaba el, aparto la vista no podía verla tan bonita y enfadada con el. Cuando giro su rostro se encontró a escasos centímetro de Shopie que le miraba atentamente, el solo atino a quitarle la cara y quedarse cabizbajo

Ginny llegaba justo detrás de Fleur, y alado de Gabrielle. Veía como los encantos veela de las dos jóvenes atraían la atención de todos los hombres. Busco con la vista a Harry pero cuando lo vio este le quito la vista-_vale perfecto esta enfadado-_ siguió observándole y vio como la prima de Fleur se le acercaba, la pelirroja tropezó y estuvo apunto de irse al suelo

- Mas cuidado, Ginebra, caminas con la elegancia de un pato- reconocería esa voz a 500 metros debajo del mar, Muriel, su insoportable tía. Levanto la vista de nuevo a Harry y le vio mirando al suelo y la cara derrota que ponía Shopie tampoco le paso desapercibida. Mas contenta, empezó a contonear un poco las caderas y se subió un poco la falda para dejar un boquiabierta a esa amargada de Muriel

la boda trascurrió rápido, cuando los novios dijeron el "si quiero", sacaron sus varitas y ambos hicieron un hechizo que se parecía mucho al que Voldemort habia utilizado para la mano falsa de colagusano. Cuando terminaron ambos tenían un anillo en sus dedos anulares

En cuanto los novios se besaron, todos los invitados fueron corriendo a la carpa donde se celebraría el banquete, ocultándose de la lluvia que habia empezado a descargar minutos antes.

El trío mas los gemelos comieron en la misma mesa y todos se permitieron el lujo de dar algún brindis de más por el nuevo matrimonio. Para desgracia de Ginny le toco sentarse con su hermano Charlie, Gabrielle, Krum y Shopie. Cuando el banquete termino los novios se inauguraron la pista de baile y poco a poco el resto de invitados se le fue sumando. Harry se quedo en su silla mirando como el resto iba bailar, Ron vio como Krum se acercaba a su mesa y le pidió a Hermione un baile que ella acepto colorada, Fred y George fueron a buscar a las primas de Fleur para según dijeron "estrechar lazos familiares". Ginny fue sacada a bailar por un tosco Krum que mas que bailar la movía de un lado a otro, en un momento en que la música se hizo mas lenta, la pelirroja se separo y vio a Harry sentado solo, sus miradas se conectaron y el se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, llego a Krum y le toco la espalda, este se volvió- ¿me permites?- dijo y sin esperar respuesta la cogio delicadamente de las manos, Ginny le miro a los ojos queriendo pedirle disculpas y se quedo embobada con esos soles esmeralda

Harry llevaba rato intentando encontrar en la cerveza de mantequilla la fuerza para pedirle a Ginny que bailara con el, y luego disculpas, cuando levanto la vista y la vio siendo zarandeada de un lado a otro por Krum, un viejo amigo rugió en su estomago pidiendo la inmediata muerte del búlgaro. Sin esperar un segundo mas se levanto y se acerco a ellos, toco a Krum en el hombro y le pidió permiso, pero mas que un pregunta era una afirmación, no espero mas y ya habia cogido las manos de Ginny, la miro, y otra vez volvió a sentir que estaba hermosa, era el momento de disculparse

- lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos se quedaron parados contemplándose anonadados, no era eso lo que esperaban que sucediera

-tu primero Ginny- a Harry le hervía la curiosidad por saber porque la pelirroja no le hechizaba y le pedía disculpas

- yo veras Harry, quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije de picar a las puertas- miro al suelo- en verdad lo siento, no quise hacerte daño

-oh Ginny no me hiciste daño, tranquila-sonreía el moreno- en verdad soy yo el que tiene que disculparse por entrar en tu habitación de esa forma, no quería verte desnuda- ante esto Ginny volvió a agachar la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- cara de estupido del moreno- ¿tanto te desagrado?- intento disimularlo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se moría, Harry por su parte no salía de su asombro

- ¿desagradarme¿Tu?, imposible, eres lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida- Ginny levanto los ojos y los conecto con el verde de Harry, supo que no mentía por hacerla sentir mejor- solo tenia miedo que me lanzaras un mocomurcelago por verte desnuda

Ginny exploto en carcajadas, mientras Harry la miraba contrariado- ¿que?

- Harry, no me molesta que tu y solo tu, me veas desnuda, tarde o temprano va a pasar, porque cuando termines lo que tienes que hacer volverás conmigo ¿verdad?

-por supuesto gin- ambos conectaron sus ojos

- me esta agobiando esta fiesta¿Por qué no me sacas a dar una vuelta?- Harry afirmo con la cabeza y se encamino con ella de la mano a la salida- además eres un pésimo bailarín

- a pues yo que pensé que comparado con Krum parecía un ángel con zapatos de valet- ambos rieron a gusto observando como Krum estaba "bailando" con Muriel quien de vez en cuando le soltaba algún bolsazo, tras algun movimiento brusco del bulgaro

- no se por cual de los dos compadecerme mas- volvieron a reír y se perdieron entre los jardines en esa atmósfera de fiesta que tan poco duraría

Mientras dos jóvenes creaban dos anillos y se prometían amor eterno un fénix volaba rumbo a cumplir la ultima misión que le habia dejado su anterior dueño. Llegaba varios meses con retraso, porque habia estado esperando y observando como se desarrollaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, pero ya no podía esperar mas, esa carta debía ser entregada a su destinatario por muy inseguro que estuviera de lo que iba a hacer

Llego a un viejo castillo y observo lo que hace años era el centro del terror en el mundo, y ahora parecía un castillo abandonado, se acerco a la torre mas alta y desapareció apareciendo dentro

El viejo ocupante de la habitación estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto al ver una cortina de fuego aparecer delante de el, cuando consiguió salir de su asombro vio a un fénix parado encima de su escritorio, enseguida reconoció al fénix, lo habia visto hace mucho tiempo-¿Qué querrá ese viejo loco?- el fénix emitió una nota de disgusto

Se acerco con cautela, ya habia recibido algún picotazo de el en antaño y no eran agradables. El fénix extendió su pata mostrando un sobre y el lo recogió. Lo abrió y leyó un pequeño papel

_Si lees esta carta significa que estoy muerto_

- ¿Albus esta muerto?- le pregunto al fénix, este cabeceó-

_y que mi plan va como lo esperaba. Te voy a pedir el último favor en nombre de la amistad que nos unió hace tiempo, ayúdame a derrotar a Voldemort. _

-Si te voy a ayudar desde aquí, alomejor si tiro un ladrillo al aire puedo darle en la cabeza si pasa por aquí debajo- sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo

_Tu tendrás que derrotarle, eres el único capaz, recibirás mas información si aceptas_

_Atentamente Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Miro al fénix- supongo que no me queda otra, acepto- el fénix cabeceo y desapareció en un fogonazo, para apto después volver a aparecer con otro sobre en la mano

Este lo abrió y vio maravilloso su contenido anonadado, en un papelito estaba anotado

Mi antigua casa esta en el número 7 del valle de Godric, allí encontraras todo lo que necesitas

Dentro del sobre habia un objeto alargado, de madera y eso era lo que habia dejado anonadado al anciano de muchos años que ocupaba la habitación, era una varita, una varita de saúco

_Aclaración, no me gusta meter personajes inventados pero no sabia con quien darle celos a Ginny, asi que me invente a Shopie (el nombre va en honor a Sophie Marceau actric francesa que me gusta bastante). no volvera a aparecer_

_porfin empiezo a introducir trozos de la trama principal, como la parte final del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Los que quieran accion en proximos capitulos la tendran, y los que quieran romance dense por colmados con este, porque habra menos a partir de ahora(no desaparecera pero si que lo reducire asta dentro de unos cuantos capitulos) un saludo y espero que les guste y me dejen mensajes :P_

_contestacion a la review_

_lore me encanta que te guste, tranquila tendras muchos momentos de Harry y Ginny, aunque no tan seguidos como en estos ultimos capitulos._

_creo que ya arregle eso que me decias, muchas gracias, y espero que me sigas leyendo. besos_


	6. El ministro, el hijo pródigo y Trevor

_**El ministro de magia, el hijo pródigo y Trevor **_

Rufus Scrimgeour paseaba nervioso por su oficina, tenía una mala sensación en el pecho, que no sabia como identificar, llevaba tomados 3 whiskys de fuego para calmar sus nervios. Desde hace dos días estaba así, mas concretamente desde el momento en que habia tenido que entregar una espada, un libro de cuentos y un aparato para apagar luces a esos tres mocosos, bueno mocosos, tenia que reconocer que poca gente le plantaba cara a nadie como el joven Potter. El no creía en las estupideces de "el elegido" pero estaba seguro que ese chico estaba echo de una madera especial, pero fuera de eso lo que le ponía nervioso eran las palabras susurradas cuando le entrego la espada

Flashback

_Se encontraba ante la entrada del tribunal, Arthur Weasley al igual que muchos hombres competentes de su ministerios acababa de presentarle su dimisión y justo después desaparecían sin dejar rastro, pero Arthur antes de desaparecer le habia dicho que habia convocado al Wizengamot para la entrega de la herencia de Dumbledore. Eso era un golpe bajo, habia querido hablar con el mocoso Potter y sacarle información a cambio de las la herencia que se iba a negar a darle, pero delante del Wizengamot si todo estaba en regla estaría obligado a dársela_

_-¿para que querría Dumbledore darle un objeto de tanto valor como la espada de Godric_ _Gryffindor?- murmuraba el ministro mas para si que para los demás_

_-eso no es de su incumbencia ministro- el joven Potter acababa de llegar acompañado de sus dos inseparables amigos y le miraba con cara de yo se algo que usted no y eso le enfurecía, siempre parecía que el mocoso sabia mas que el, y el era el ministro de magia._

_- Potter, Weasley, Granger, entren- abrió la enorme puerta y los dejo entrar, poco a poco fue acercándose a la tribuna principal y se sentó elegantemente- estamos aquí reunidos para dar entrega de la herencia de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- lentamente saco un botellita y la echo en un pensadero que tenia alado, toco tres veces con la varita y de el salio una imagen tridimensional de Dumbledore_

_- yo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en pleno uso de mis capacidades mentales, aunque muchos lo han dudado durante toda mi vida. -el anciano sonreía mirando justo en frente, el ministro observo como Potter se movía incomodo y vio que sus ojos amenazaban con romperse a llorar como la señorita Granger ya lo estaba haciendo- dejo en herencia:_

_- al señor Ron Bilius Weasley, mi Apagador para que le ayude a encontrar el camino cuando todo sea oscuro_

_- a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, le dejo mi libro de cuentos infantiles preferido, disfrútalo querida y lee a tus amigos pasajes, fijo que les ayudan a dormir mejor_

_- a mi muy apreciado Harry James Potter le dejo como herencia, la espada de Godric Gryffindor, utilizadla bien y buena suerte Harry Potter_

_la imagen desapareció, y el ministro se aclaro la garganta sonoramente para atraer la atención de todos los magos presentes_

_-bien bien, con las herencias de la señorita Granger y con las del señor Weasley no hay ningún tipo de problema, pero con la de usted señor Potter me veo en la obligación de decirle que no se la podré entregar_

_-¿y eso a que se debe?- Potter lo fulminaba con la mirada y el consejo de sabios cuchicheaba_

_- veras, la espada no era propiedad de Dumbledore sino de Hogwarts y por lo tanto no estaba en su derecho de decidir que hacer con ella-_

_-disculpe ministro- Minerva McGonagall se habia levantado del su asiento, era el miembro mas reciente y esta era la primera vez que acudía- pero como actual directora de Hogwarts me veo en la obligación de decir que respeto la voluntad de mi antecesor y quiero que esa espada sea entregada al señor Potter- miro al joven y vio que este no estaba prestando atención estaba demasiado ocupado mirando mal a alguien_

_El ministro frunció las cejas, miro a su derecha y vio a Dolores_ _Umbridge que tenia su inquebrantable sonrisa y dirigía una mirada a los tres chicos, dos de ellos se la devolvían con odio. Recordó las acusaciones de Potter, ridículas quien podía pensar que una persona tan… rosa como dolores podía cometer esos actos de los que la acusaban- de repente se escucharon unos ruidos como de cascos y dolores Umbridge desapareció debajo de la mesa, el ministro miro a los chicos y observo como los dos varones hacían duros esfuerzos por contener una carcajada y la chica tenia una mal disimulada sonrisa. Entonces lo comprendió ellos sabían que Dolores tenia fobia a los caballos desde que la habían secuestrado la manada de centauros, no pudo disimular una sonrisa en sus labios, no era que dolores le cayera mal pero si debía reconocer que era demasiado… rosa para su gusto._

_- esta bien, se les entregara los tres objetos- saco una caja que tenia debajo del su escritorio, se levanto y se acerco a ellos._

_- señor Weasley- le tendió el apagador, el chico solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza_

_-señorita Granger- le tendió el viejo libro de cuentos, ella le sonrió_

_- señor Potter- le tendió la espada, el joven la agarro con una mano mientras con la otra estrechaba la mano del ministro, esto extraño al ministro, hasta que noto que le estaba poniendo un papel en la mano. Lo miro interrogante_

_- señor ministro actué normal, estamos siendo vigilados, usted esta en grave peligro- el ojiverde clavo en el su mirada y hablo en susurros_

_- no digas tonterías Potter yo estoy perfectamente a salvo_

_-bueno, luego no diga que no le advertimos, en ese papel esta la dirección de un sitio seguro léalo y quémelo, si yo tengo razón, y logra escapar vaya a esa zona, será bienvenido- inmediatamente los tres se giraron y salieron por la puerta, rumbo seguramente a sacar el carné de aparición_

_Fin del Flashback_

Habían pasado dos días desde ese suceso y el ministro se habia autoconvencido de que Potter estaba loco, pero por algún extraño motivo en estos momentos en la soledad de su despacho no estaba tranquilo. Lentamente fue introduciendo la mano en su bolsillo, saco el papel que habia quedado olvidado y lo leyó, ponía la dirección de la madriguera, así que estaban utilizando fidelios, eso no ayudo a que se tranquilizara. Estaba apunto de arrojarlo al fuego cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una cabellera pelirroja

- señor ministro, están apareciendo mortífagos y muchos aurores y empleados se le están uniendo, tiene que escapar- curiosamente el ministro ni se altero, creía que el fondo ya sabia que esto iba a pasar aunque se negara

-esta bien Percy, una pregunta que espero que no le ofenda ¿usted no se lleva bien con el resto de la familia?

-ehhh no ministro, tuvimos serios problemas cuando el Fudge no creía en Potter- Percy agacho la cabeza arrepentido

- y usted sabe donde esta la casa de su familia-el ministro observo como la cara de Percy pasaba de la total perplejidad por la pregunta, a intentar recordad y a la frustración

- eso ahora no importa tiene que marcharse.

- toma lee este papel, quémelo después, le ordeno que se separe de mi y que en cuanto pueda sin llamar la atención vaya a esa zona y le pida disculpas a su madre y al resto de su familia

Sin esperar respuesta le entrego el papel, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Noto el revuelo, la gente asustada que le decía que se escondiera, pero sabia que era inútil. El ministerio seria tomado, y darían con el. Su única posibilidad era llegar a la zona de desaparición. Se acerco a los ascensores y toco el botón. Entonces lo vio, 3 de los aurores de su cuerpo de seguridad se dirigían hacia el caminando, apretó su varita dentro de su bolsillo.

-Rufus en nombre del nuevo ministro de magia queda detenido- Dawlish jefe de los aurores a su protección habia levantado la varita y le apuntaba

- ¿y se puede saber quien es ese?- tenia que ganar algo de tiempo

- soy yo- Rufus se giro lentamente y observo al que creía uno de sus hombres mas leales, Pius Thircknesse- Rufus entrega la varita y tendremos misericordia de ti

- me agrada que seas tu- se acerco un poco a el y con un movimiento rápido agarro a su ex amigo del cuello mientras apuntaba con su varita a Dawlish- desmaius – el rayo le pego de pleno antes de que los otros dos pudieran sacar siquiera las varitas, entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió, empujo a Pius contra los dos aurores, haciéndoles caer y entro en el ascensor dándole al botón del atrio. Cuando una risa cantarina e infantil le puso en alerta sobre que no estaba solo, pudo observar el interior del habitáculo y efectivamente no estaba solo, una mujer bajita, vestida con un traje rosa, y con cara de sapo le observaba con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la Dolores ya le habia desarmado.

- Vaya vaya Rufus, al fin te tengo donde quería- apunto su pequeña y recta varita hacia el y grito- crucio.- el ex ministro de magia se revolcaba en el suelo mientras parecía que cientos de agujas ardientes se clavaban en sus músculos. Lentamente dolores paso por encima de el, pisándole el estomago y detuvo el ascensor.

-bien ahora que estamos solos me vas a decir lo que quiero saber-tenia una sonrisa sádica que nunca le habia visto y entonces comprendió que Potter tenia razón en todo lo que le habia dicho sobre ella, en realidad por ahora tenia razón en todo lo que le habia dicho, suspiro- ¿donde esta ese mocoso?

- ¿de quien hablas?- era una pregunta estupida, ambos lo sabían

- de Potter por supuesto, cuando descubra donde esta y se lo diga al señor tenebroso el me colocara en su mano derecha, lugar idóneo para torturar y torturar a esos asquerosos muggles

- ni lo se ni te lo diría nunca- era mentira lo sabia, pero no lo podía decir por el fidelio, pero aunque lo pudiese jamás se lo diría, ahora estaba seguro de que si alguien podía parar esta locura, ese era Potter y no el

-mala respuesta, crucio- nuevas sacudidas del ministro, cuando la maldición se termino, pensó que tenia que hacer algo, si tenia que morir no seria arrodillado ante esta asquerosa mujer, lentamente se puso en pie, y se le vino una idea a la cabeza, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empezó a hacer ruido de cascos- detente para, deja de hacer eso- Dolores no dejaba de gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sin pensárselo dos veces, le propino un puñetazo estampando su cara de sapo contra las puertas del ascensor, observo como se deslizaba lentamente asta caer en el suelo claramente inconsciente- tendría que matarte arpía- el ascensor se puso en marcha y cuando se detuvo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, apunto a las puertas del ascensor y grito- reducto- estas explotaron y una nube de polvo cubrió buena parte de la entrada al ministerio, salio lo mas sigilosamente posible, observando los cuerpos de varios aurores y mortífagos que la explosión habia dejado tirados, y se encamino hacia uno de los punto de desaparición, estaba apunto de llegar cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras le hizo volverse

- vaya vaya, mirar quien tenemos aquí, si el flamante exministro- Lucius Malfoy estaba parado a escasos metros de el- crucio- el ministro lo esquivo con los reflejos aprendidos en sus largos años de auror y contraataco con un bombarda, que hizo explotar la fuente de los hermanos mágicos que habia detrás de Lucius. Las maldiciones de los dos volaban por todo el atrio y ninguno parecía ganar terreno, Rufus apunto al suelo y congelo el agua que habia caído de la fuente, Lucius la piso y se resbalo cayendo aparatosamente a los pies del ministro.

El ministro le apunto deseando terminar de una buena vez con todas con el, cuando un hechizo verde le dio en la espalda, lentamente se giro para observar por ultima vez su ministerio, donde tanto habia trabajado, ahora ocupado por mortífagos y pudo contemplar detrás de una desfigurada dolores Umbridge que bajaba la varita satisfecha después de haber matado a su exjefe , a Percy Weasley que le miraba conmocionado justo antes de desaparecer en el punto de aparición opuesto. El ministro de magia habia muerto peleando como el viejo auror que era.

Harry Potter se encontraba en el jardín de la madriguera preparando sus cosas para llevárselas a su nueva casa, Hermione estaba a su lado bastante cansada. Habia pasado la semana mas intensa de sus vidas, después de construir las casas, el fidelio, la boda, habían ido por todo tipo de objetos ,que podían necesitar, al callejón Diagon. Allí se habían echo con una enorme cantidad de libros, habían sacado todo su fortuna del banco de los magos y la habían guardado en bóvedas subterráneas debajo del cuartel recientemente construido. La verdad es que todo estaba irreconocible, 6 casas separadas una de otras por casi 1 Km., y en el centro de todo ese espacio un enorme edificio que albergaba el cuartel, el hotel, invernaderos, la enfermería, un gran comedor, aulas, servicios, una biblioteca y una prisión. 50 magos habían trabajado sin descanso por varios días para terminar de construirlo.

Habían recibido a numerosos refugiados, principalmente, los miembros de la orden y sus familias. Sus tíos habían llegado haciendo alboroto y habia visto encolerizado a un Dedalus (se habían alojado en su casa asta la fecha) amenazarlos con que sino se callaban se haría mortífago y los mataría. También habia llegado la familia de Neville y Luna y ambos se estaban encargando de invitar a los antiguos miembros de E.D. para que vinieran. Los elfos domésticos llegaron ayer, un contento Dobby y un amargado Kreacher habían sido puestos a su cargo

Pero algo no estaba bien y Harry lo sabia, desde que habia ido al ministerio a recoger la herencia de Dumbledore, tenia la extraña sensación de que se le habia pasado algo por alto, y esto apenas le dejaba dormir, se lo habia comentado a Ron y Hermione y ellos le habían dicho que les pasaba lo mismo. Así que se prometieron utilizar su nuevo pensadero en investigar, puesto que tenían una semana libre antes de que empezasen las clases, además estaba el asunto de los horcruxes aunque algo le decía que estaba relacionado con ellos.

El sonido de una aparición en el punto dispuesto para ello a 100 metros de la madriguera les puso sobre alerta, no estaban esperando a nadie, rápidamente corrieron hacia allí, sacando sus varitas. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a una cabellera pelirroja arrodillada en el suelo, vomitando

- ¿Quién eres?- Harry le apunto con la varita

-Harry es…Percy- Harry desvió su mirada a Hermione que tenia tanta cara de sorpresa como el

-¿Percy?

-Harry, Hermione, el ministerio ha caído.- Harry y Hermione se miraron, eso no les pillaba de sorpresa, era desagradable pero no una sorpresa, pero no pudieron decir nada porque inmediatamente una enloquecida Molly Weasley les arrollo para llegar ayudar a su hijo

- Percy Percy ¿estas bien¿que te ha pasado¿estas herido?- a pesar de que Percy no tenia ningún síntoma de haber sufrido ninguna maldición la señora Weasley no paraba de analizarlo al detalle

- estoy bien mama, solo fue la impresión- levanto la vista y la clavo en su padre y sus hermanos que estaban detrás de Hermione y Harry mirándole serios- el ministerio ha caído, han matado al ministro- inmediatamente después de esta declaración Arthur suavizo el semblante y se acerco a su hijo

-vamos a casa, cuéntanos detenidamente lo que ha pasado-Percy negó con la cabeza

-no, yo primero les tengo que pedir disculpas a todos- silencio absoluto, nadie se creía lo que estaban escuchando ¿Percy Weasley disculpándose? Imposible- yo… yo lo siento, hace tiempo que se que me equivoque pero no sabia como pediros disculpas- el señor Weasley estrecho a su hijo prodigo entre sus brazos, al abrazo se unió la señora Weasley

-vaya Percy parece que te han despedido¿si quieres te puedo dar un trabajo de perchero en nuestra tienda de bromas?- risas generales- lo digo porque como siempre fuiste tan estirado- mas risas

Percy se separo de sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos miro a todos sus hermanos- lo siento chicos, de verdad

- va Percy no te pongas sensible que no te pega. Vamos a la casa que entre tú vomitona y tanto cariño me están revolviendo las tripas- Fred y George sonrieron a Percy y juntos se encaminaron al hogar que ahora si estaba completo

Después de una hora en que Percy les relato lo que habia visto con pelos y señales, pidió disculpas una y mil veces y tras digerir la sorpresa de que hubiese sido Dolores Umbridge la asesina del nuevo ministro. Harry y Hermione partieron hacia su casa, quedaron con Ron en que mañana comprobarían con el pensadero, que se les habia pasado por alto en su visita al ministerio.

Apenas habían terminado de poner dos pies en el hall cuando Harry sintió una fuerza aprisionadota en sus piernas

- Dobby esta muy contento de que el señor Harry Potter por fin este en casa

-gracias Dobby, yo también me alegro de estar en casa- que raro le sonaba esa palabra en sus labios, el que solo habia llamado a howgarts su hogar- ¿Están los señores Granger ya acostados?

-no señor, están en el salón esperando a que lleguen para la cena

-pues vamos no les hagamos esperar mas

Cuando subían las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, una voz grave les hizo pararse en seco y voltearse

- jamás serviré a muggles, y asquerosos sangre sucias, si mi ama me viera me quemaría las orejas con una plancha al rojo vivo

Kreacher estaba parado en la entrada del hall mirando al suelo y murmurando para si mismo. El ojiverde sabia de sobra que esto pasaría y tenia la invención de hacer mas cómoda la seguramente larga estancia de los señores Granger en esta casa, no podía permitir que el dichoso elfo les hiciera pasarlo peor de lo que seguramente estaban pasando después de haber tenido que dejar su hogar y su familia, lentamente fue bajando los escalones

- escúchame bien Kreacher-decía mientras se acercaba al elfo- como te vuelva a escuchar, metiéndote con los Granger o Hermione, el que te quemara las orejas seré yo mismo-una mano le agarro del brazo, sabia quien era y que quería

- Harry no. Déjale no sabe lo que dice

-esta bien Hermione- la miro- Kreacher te prohíbo maltratar o insultar a nadie que entre en esta casa invitado por mi, te comportaras como un buen elfo domestico, harás lo que los Granger o yo te pidamos y no quiero que farfulles mas frases ¿entendido?

Kreacher estaba callado en una claro estado de concentración, al final capto que no tenia salida- si señor- se dio la vuelta y entro en la sala de ejercitación, seguramente gritar mentalmente insultos

- Harry no debiste, no negare que es desagradable que este insultando todo el día, pero no esta bien

- da igual Hermione, tu familia ha perdido mucho por venir aquí, amistades, trabajo, su hogar, lo que menos necesita es un elfo que les este diciendo que son inferiores con los demás

-puede que tengas razón Harry pero ese elfo necesita cariño- ante esa declaración Harry solo pudo mirarla interrogantemente, no creía que Hermione le estuviese pidiendo que fuera cariñoso con un ser que tuvo parte de culpa de la muerte de Sirius

-mira Hermione dejémoslo, esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado- Hermione cabeceo afirmativamente derrotada, ella sabia de sobra que el tema Kreacher era complicado

- hija por fin llegaste, llevábamos tiempo esperándoos

-papa mama conocéis a Harry – estos cabecearon afirmativamente- este es Dobby

-si estuvimos hablando con el es bastante majo, no como el otro

- no se preocupen por Kreacher, no volverá a molestarles

Cuando Harry y Hermione consiguieron convencer a Dobby de sentarse a comer con ellos, no sin antes amenazarle con no cenar, todos salvo Kreacher disfrutaron de toda la cena que habia preparado el elfo. John y Jane Granger eran bastante amables y se habían tomado bien el cambio de domicilio, aunque estaban preocupados porque no sabían a que se iban a dedicar en este sitio

- tranquila mama, fijo que encontraremos algo en lo que podáis ayudar.

Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione se levantaron pronto, ambos estaban esperando que Ron llegara pero este no aparecía, Hermione agarro un libro y se fue a la sala de entrenamiento a practicar hechizos, Harry salio a jugar y alimentar a Horus, cuando a las dos horas Ron no habia aparecido se empezó a preocupar y decidió ir a la madriguera

A 50 metros de la casa ya podía oir los gritos de la señora Weasley

- De ninguna manera iréis a molestar a Harry- luego parecía que recibía respuesta- ¡Arthur dile algo!

Harry entraba en la casa en ese momento y justo escucho lo que el señor Weasley decía, -si Harry quiere que vaya a su casa no somos nadie para prohibirle ir

-pero Arthur no has escuchado que quieren ir a no se sabe que tipo de misión por ahí, les puede pasar algo, son todavía unos niños,

- ya no somos niños señora Weasley- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina- y Dumbledore nos encargo una misión que solo nosotros podemos hacer

- pero Harry nosotros podríamos hacerla si nos lo pidieras

-no- habia sonado demasiado brusco y lo intento arreglar, miro a Ron que le miraba expectante, a Ginny tenia una mirada neutral, luego miro a los señores Weasley, Molly amenazaba con llorar y el señor Weasley le miraba serio- lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, no es obligatorio que Ron o Hermione venga conmigo…

- ni sueñes que te libraras de nosotros amigo

-pero yo tengo que hacerlo

- pero Harry….

-Molly querida- Arthur apoyo una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla- si Dumbledore se lo ordeno a ellos seria por algo, además no podemos impedírselo, los tres son mayores de edad- la señora Weasley se vio derrotada y corrió a abrazarse a su hijo, este estaba rojo-¿entonces Harry, no te importa que Ron vaya a vivir contigo?

- por supuesto que no, es bienvenido

-yo también voy- la mirada de Ginny era pura determinación

- eso si que no, tu te quedas en esta casa, que todavía eres menor y mi única hija, es mas asta que no te cases no te quedaras a dormir en esa casa- Molly señalo con la cabeza en dirección a la casa de Harry. Cuando el ojiverde y la pelirroja pillaron la indirecta de la frase ambos se pusieron rojos

- al menos me dejareis ir a comer con vosotros, la casa esta llena- eso era verdad con el regreso de Charlie, Percy, los gemelos y que la tía Muriel que habia venido a quedarse, no tenían demasiado espacio

- otro día Ginny, hoy no- Harry habia hablado y solo recibió una mirada interrogante con matices de reproche por parte de ella

- ¿acaso hoy van a hacer algo de esa misión?- la señora Weasley le miraba directo a los ojos

- mas que nada investigar cierto asunto, puede estar tranquila, si salimos les avisaremos para que no se preocupen- la señora Weasley dejo a un colorado Ron para abrazar a Harry

-muy bien pues que os divirtáis con vuestras apasionante investigación-Harry intento pedirle disculpas pero cuando consiguió librase del abrazo Ginny ya habia cerrado la puerta de su habitación

Mientras Ron fue a su dormitorio a por sus cosas, el señor Weasley le ponía al corriente sobre la organización de la orden

-Kingsley será como el ministro osease se encargara de organizarlo todo, minerva la directora de la escuela, Alastor se encargara del aparato militar.

-¿y usted señor Weasley?

- yo seré el encargado de organizar a los refugiados. Es un trabajo bastante importante, tendré que decidir quien entrara a formar parte del grupo de ataque o quien va a trabajar aquí, también si se le concede espacio para construir una casa o se van al hotel. Tendré de subordinados a Percy, y a otro pero todavía no se quien- aquí se mostró pensativo- veras quería tener para ese puesto a un muggle, ya que un buen numero de los refugiados lo van a ser, pero no se a quien pedírselo

- ¿por que no se lo dice al señor o a la señora Granger?

- lo pensé pero creí que querían seguir siendo tentistas

- dentistas, si alomejor pero creo que preferirían un trabajo un poco mas útil, con medimagos aquí no hace falta alguien que arregle los dientes

- Así que a eso se dedican los mentistas- Harry se dio por vencido de intentar que lo dijera bien- que interesante muchas gracias Harry, iré a preguntarles después de comer, por cierto ¿sabes como se arreglan los dientes sin magia?

Pero Harry se ahorro la explicación gracias a Ron que bajaba levitando un enorme baúl. Por fin tras muchos abrazos de la señora Weasley a su hijo menor. Harry y Ron agarrando el destartalado baúl entraron en la chimenea iluminada por fuego verde

-al parnaso-así habia sido bautizado la casa por Hermione en referencia al paraíso, y tras varias vueltas aterrizaron aparatosamente en el salón de la casa. Todavía se estaban intentando levantar cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Dobby y Hermione

-hola Ron me alegro que te dignes en venir¿Por qué traes tu baúl?- decía la castaña mientras levantaba una ceja

- hola Hermione, siento el retraso pero teníamos problemas en casa, en cuanto al baúl, es que me voy a mudar un tiempo aquí

- ¿y eso a que se debe?

- hay demasiada gente en la madriguera Hermione y a mi no me importa ocupar uno de mis tres cuartos- dijo el pelinegro para zanjar la cuestión- Dobby lleva esto a la habitación contigua a la mía, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer

Ya en el despacho agrandado mágicamente, donde habían colocado una mesa redonda con varias sillas, fotos del trío por todas las paredes, y la espada de Gryffindor dentro de una urna en el centro de la mesa. Sacaron el pensadero de un armario y lo colocaron encima de la mesa

- ¿bien quien echara las memorias?

- creo que tu deberías ser el primero Harry, eres el que mas a sentido que algo andaba mal, luego irán mis recuerdos ya que suelo fijarme mas en los detalles- decía Hermione ante la cara de incredulidad de Ron- y por ultimo sino funciona deberíamos ver las de Ron

Al final a regañadientes aceptaron y Harry saco con su varita los recuerdos del la visita al ministerio, lo tres se sumergieron en ellos y pasaron varias horas viéndolos todos. Cuando llegaron al momento de la visita al Wizengamot Harry volvió a sentir con mas fuerza que algo andaba mal, pero por mas que lo dijo no consiguieron ver nada.

Luego le toco el turno a los de Hermione y volvió a pasar exactamente lo mismo, hasta que llegados al punto que preocupaba a Harry- os lo juro, cada vez que lo veo esto se me erizan los pelos, noto una molestia ínfima en la cicatriz, y tenga la misma sensación como si hubiese dejado el horno encendido

- tal vez sea porque te afecta el ver una zona tan cercana al departamento de los misterios Harry

- no, no es eso, es como si …- pero una tos le hizo detenerse, minerva McGonagall se habia materializado cerca de ellos

- ¿profesora McGonagall que hace aquí?-la profesora McGonagall miro todo detenidamente, con una ceja levantada

-eso mismo me preguntaba yo, vine a traerles esto- les entrego un paquete- Dobby me dijo que estabais en el despacho pero no os encontré vi el pensadero y pensé que podíais estar dentro

- Harry miro dentro del paquete encontrándose un cuadro vació como los que habia en el despacho del director de Hogwarts - ¿no será un cuadro de Dumbledore?

-exactamente Potter, ordenes suyas, mando hacer 4 copias del que tiene en Hogwarts, dos lo tenemos en el cuartel, en la sala de reuniones y en mi despacho. Este me mando dárselo y el ultimo tengo que dejarlo en una cueva cerca de Hogsmeade - los chicos tenían una ligera idea sobre que cueva podía ser, pero McGonagall se mostraba bastante contrariada de dejar un objeto tan valioso en una cueva perdida en el monte- antes de que me vaya ¿han recibido el profeta?- los tres negaron con la cabeza- deberían saber que se han puesto precio a sus cabezas, la suya Potter es la mas elevada de todas alcanza los 3 millones de galeones- los chicos estaban blancos pero nada los preparo para lo que venia a continuación-Dolores Umbridge es la directora de regulación de hijos de muggles del ministerio y Severus Snape es nuevo director de Hogwarts- la exdirectora del centro tenia los labios tan apretados que parecía que no tenia boca- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que entregar el ultimo paquete- sin mas desapareció dejando a unos chicos conmocionados

-será mejor que vayamos a comer, ya seguiremos con esto, ahora no estoy para tonterías- en cualquier otro momento Harry se hubiese ofendido del comentario de Hermione, pero la verdad comparado con las noticias que acababan de recibir una sensación de haber olvidado algo parecía totalmente insignificante

Ya estaban todos comiendo en el comedor, tras la presentación formal de un rojo Ron a los padres de Hermione

-¿donde creéis que deberíamos colocar el retrato?- Hermione trataba de romper el pesado ambiente que se habia formado desde que McGonagall habia dicho las noticias

-pues habia pensado colocarlo en el hall o en el estudio, cuando Dumbledore aparezca le preguntare donde prefiere estar

- podemos hacerle un hechizo para que se pueda trasladar de cuadro en cuadro dentro de la casa, como lo hacen los retratos de Hogwarts

-eso seria genial Hermione- Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron tras el comentario del pelirrojo ante la sonrisa de la señora Granger y Harry

la comida trascurrió un poco mas tranquila y el pesado ambiente se suavizo bastante, amenizado por la conversación que mantenían el señor Granger y Ron sobre las diferencias entre el mundo mágico y muggle, al finalizar esta los chicos se volvieron a reunir en el estudio

-yo creo que deberíamos a empezar a buscar pistas sobre los horcruxes - Hermione no quería pasar otra hora viajando por unos recuerdos que seguramente fueran infructuosos

- mira mejor probamos solo con el recuerdo de Ron de la sala de juicios y eso solo nos llevara media hora

- a Hermione lo que le pasa es que no cree que yo me pueda haber fijado en algo que ella no

- no, te equivocas Ron lo que no creo es que haya nada importante en esa maldita sala- pero en realidad Ron no estaba del todo desencaminado una parte de su orgullo estaría dañado si así era

-bueno mas vale que nos cercioremos- Ron hecho el recuerdo de la sala del juicio y toco la sustancia plateada. Hermione le siguió y Harry fue el último

Todo transcurrió exactamente como en los recuerdos de Harry y Hermione asta el momento en que Ron hizo los ruidos de caballo para asustar a Umbridge.

- maldito sapo, todavía no me puedo creer que haya asesinado al ministro- decía Harry mientras miraba con odio como salía de debajo de la mesa en la que habia estado sentada- un momento ¿Qué es eso?- Harry fue corriendo hacia allí- no me lo puedo creer- justo detrás llegaron Ron y Hermione que observaban boquiabiertos como una cadena de oro se habia salido del vestido al agacharse y aparecía un guardapelo con una "S"- ella tiene el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, ella tiene el horcrux

-¿y como se nos pudo pasar por alto si lo hemos visto un par de veces y yo me fije en ella las anteriores veces?- Hermione estaba anonadada y un poco disgustada. Ron se habia fijado en algo que ella no

- eso fue porque Ron es mal alto, fíjate ella es enana casi no llega a la mesa, con nuestra altura- decía el ojiverde- desde donde estábamos sentados era imposible de apreciar, estoy seguro que en el recuerdo mío se veía la cadena y el enganche pero no le dimos importancia, pero Ron mide mas que yo y el pudo verlo entero, pero como se estaba riendo no lo aprecio al contrario que su subconsciente. El mío no lo vio pero como conocía la cadena y el inicio me estaba advirtiendo, además creo que al tener una porción del alma de Voldemort me molestaba un poco la cicatriz. Esto explica muchas cosas

- si pero ¿como es que lo tiene ella?- decía Hermione mientras salían de los recuerdos y se sentaban en la mesa

-la verdad no tengo ni idea. Pero lo mejor será que cuando la capturemos se lo preguntemos

-¿capturarla?- las voces de Ron y Hermione se alzaron a coro

-Por supuesto, tenemos que ir por el horcrux, aparte de que no nos conviene que denuncie que Harry Potter le ha robado un guardapelo con la marca de Slytherin, imagina lo que pasaría si Voldemort se entera. Y que coño no se me ocurre nadie mejor con la que inaugurar las celdas que están construyendo- Ron cabeceo ante estas palabras pero Hermione parecía dudosa

-¿y como será que la capturaremos?

Todos se quedaron cabizbajos, Harry no habia pensado en eso, estaba claro que Dolores tenía un puesto importante y seguramente tenia escolta, eso dificultaba un poco las cosas. Entrar en el ministerio y capturarla ya era totalmente imposible

- si al menos supiéramos donde tenderle una emboscada…..- Harry se masajeaba las sienes intentando recordar si habia algún lugar que su exprofesora pudiera frecuentar

- ya lo tengo- a Ron se le habia iluminado la cara a la vez que daba saltitos alrededor de la mesa- Percy, el trabajo codo con codo con ella, estoy seguro que debe saber donde se encuentra su casa

- genial Ron, es muy probable, si la atacamos en su casa, no será tan complicado

- pero si lleva escolta o algo sale mal, puede ser muy peligroso-

-bueno cuando sepamos donde vive, iremos a observar sus hábitos habituales, cuantos hombres la protegen si es que la protege alguien, a que hora llega a casa, si esta tiene hechizo contra intrusos. E ingeniaremos algo para pillarla desprevenida, no creo que ella nos de muchos problemas.- el plan que Harry acababa de plasmar en palabras fue lo que necesitaba Hermione para lanzarse a la aventura

- muy bien propongo que la vigilemos día y noche, podíamos pedir ayuda al profesor Moody y que nos preste su ojo, junto con la capa de invisibilidad podíamos tenerla controlada sin demasiados riesgos, podíamos incluso hacer turnos de 8 horas, con 3 o cuatro días teniéndola vigilada deberíamos tener casi total seguridad de todos lo que hace- Hermione habia sacado una pluma y un papel y habia empezado a anotarlo todo, ninguno de los chicos se fijo como en un cuadro, un anciano desaparecía lo habia observado toda la conversación con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.- Ron vete a preguntarle a Percy donde vive Umbridge, Harry tu eres el que mas posibilidades tiene de que Alastor te preste el ojo, te tiene especial cariño por haberte enfrentado tantas veces a Voldemort- Ron pego un salto ante el nombre- así que mejor vete tu. Yo planificare todo esto

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron, esa si era la Hermione entusiasta y mandona que conocían, sin hacer mucho ruido fueron saliendo del estudio y acercándose al salón para utilizar la chimenea, cuando entraron se encontraron a Arthur Weasley hablando con los padres de Hermione, estos parecían bastante contentos, Harry supo que los señores Granger ya tenían trabajo.

-papa¿sabes donde puede estar Percy?

- hola Ron, creo que esta en casa de tu hermano Bill conociendo a Fleur.- sin mas Ron tiro un puñado de polvos flú al fuego y sin despedirse desapareció

-disculparle estamos un poco apurados, - se atrevió a decir Harry- ¿señor Weasley no sabrá donde puedo encontrar a Ojoloco?

- creo que tenia una reunión con McGonagall hace un rato seguramente todavía este en su despacho

- muchas gracias, los veré mas tarde, y felicidades señores Granger y sin mas desapareció en la chimenea

Cuando Ron se apareció en la casa de su hermano, se encontró a los gemelos, Percy, Bill y Fleur en el sofá tomando un te.

- vaya Ron¿Hermione ya te echo de casa y vienes a pedir asilo a tu hermano?- Fred tenia una sonrisa picara

- no, gracioso, Hermione esta encantada de que viva en su casa- las orejas se le pusieron un poco rojas

- si seguro que esta encantada de tener a alguien que amenaza con tirar la casa con sus ronquidos

Bill estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reír pero la sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de horror cuando Fleur dijo

- no te preogcupes Gon, si goncas como Bill no hagra problemas con Hegmione, el es igual que un agorable osito- Bill parecia que se habia echado un hechizo desilunonador porque habia adquirido el tinte del sofa, rojo. Los gemelos e incluso Percy estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Cguando esta durmiendo sus gachetes se hinchang y suelta el airge de gggolpe, es agorable-Bill ya no sabia donde meterse

- outch outch- carraspeo- hermanito me alegra verte ¿quieres tomar algo?

- no he Bill, quería hablar un momento con Percy- los gemelos levantaron la vista incrédulos¿que querría Ron de Percy?

- ¿conmigo?- asta Percy se extrañaba

- si, pero a solas- Bill habia notado la seriedad que dijo esto le indico con la mano que se podían ir a una habitación.

- mira Percy, no me voy a andar con rodeos, necesito algo de información y es importante

-¿es por la misión por la que mama lleva refunfuñando varios días?- Ron cabeceo- ya veo, sin embargo no creo que yo pueda serte de vital importancia, ya os dije todo lo que sabia

-en realidad si, me podrías decir todo lo que sabes de dolores Umbridge- Percy se quedo a cuadros

Media hora después, Ron volvía al parnaso con toda la información que necesitaban, sin embargo a Harry no le fue tan fácil

Llego al despacho de McGonagall y la sintió hablando, toca la puerta y escucho la voz ronca de Alastor Moody decir -adelante Potter

Entro en el despacho y lo primero que pensó es que volvía a estar en Hogwarts, habia muchos retratos, no tantos como en el antiguo despacho pero si muchos, también los aparatos que echaban humo y cientos de libros, en una esquina vio con cierta sorpresa el sombrero selecionador, pero se dio cuenta con pesar que seguramente ahora en Hogwarts no haría falta, todos los alumnos irían a Slytherin

- ¿Qué deseaba señor Potter?

-veras profesora venia a hablar un momento con el profesor Moody, si no es mucha molestia- Alastor le miraba suspicazmente mientras McGonagall le taladraba con la mirada, tras unos segundos la directora se levanto

- no se acostumbre Potter, voy a ver si los elfos se están adaptando bien- cuando la puerta hizo clic Harry se volvió hacia su antiguo profesor

-veras profesor

- llámame Alastor cuando no estemos en clase Potter- Harry cabeceo

- veras Alastor, necesito tu ayuda para algo importante

-¿de que se trata?

- necesitaría que me prestaras unos días tu ojo mágico- el auror le miro como si tuviera un mono con tres cabezas bailando detrás de el

- ¿estas loco Potter?, mi ojo mágico no se mueve de aquí mientras yo este vivo

- pero nos seria de gran ayuda, y de veras que es importante

- mi ojo mágico es un objeto sumamente único y no pienso andar prestándoselo ni al elegido- el tono de Alastor era bastante duro

-esta bien- Harry ya se disponía a abandonar el recinto cuando una voz proveniente de un cuadro le detuvo

-Alastor estoy seguro de que algo mas podrás hacer- Harry lentamente se fue girando hasta encontrarse con la sonrisa de su antiguo director

-Albus, que sorpresa, no sueles hablar mucho-habia un deje de ironía en el tono del auror-¿me pregunto que será tan importante como para que yo le tenga que prestar un objeto tan sumamente valioso?

-eso Alastor es algo que solo incumbe al señor Potter- Dumbledore seguía igual de lo que Harry recordaba, rara vez perdía su sonrisa- ¿te acuerdas de aquel aparato que te preste antes de que perdieras el ojo?

- el catalejo mágico, si debe andar por el 5 compartimiento de mi baúl

- pues eso creo que le seria perfecto a Harry, ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender- le guiño un ojo a Harry y desapareció

- muy bien Potter sígame- se dirigió a la chimenea y uno tras otro desaparecieron en dirección a casa de Alastor, cuando Harry llego, un par de lanzas suspendidas en el aire se quedaron amenazadoramente enfrente de el

- eh Alastor¿Qué es esto?,

- son lanzas encantadas, protegen mi casa, no te muevas, ahora te lo traigo- Alastor se dirigió a una puerta y empezó a susurrar unas palabras, cuando estas emitieron un brillo, coloco su mano encima y volvieron a brillar a la vez que sonaba un clic. Entro dejando a un preocupado Harry con 4 lanzas suspendidas en el aire, el tiempo que tardo en volver se le hizo eterno a Harry.

-muy bien, aquí lo tienes Potter- y le alargo un catalejo igual que el que habia visto en películas de piratas, salvo por que en el lado mas ancho tenia un ojo igualito al de su antiguo profesor.- funciona igual que mi ojo, ya que tiene uno igual puesto, cuídamelo Potter lo quiero de vuelta sin ningún rasguño- y sin mas desapareció en la chimenea. Harry queriendo alejarse cuanto antes de las lanzas se metió en la chimenea y apareció en su casa.

Esa tarde lo planearon todo y al día siguiente por la mañana irían los tres a reconocer el terreno y comprobar los hechizos de la casa, por la tarde empezarían las guardias. Se decidió que por la tarde iría Harry, por la noche Ron y Hermione por la mañana. Para apuntar todo se utilizarían plumas vuela pluma y estaría todo el rato debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando ya todos estaban en la cama, Harry tuvo que levantarse para insonorizar la habitación de su amigo "_este Ron cada día ronca mas fuerte¡parece un oso¡_"

_Esa tarde mientras un chico con gafas era amenazado por unas lanzas, un anciano se aparecía a la entrada de una cueva en Hogsmeade, llevaba viniendo unos cuantos días y ya se estaba cansando de no encontrar nada._

_Cuando llego a casa de su antiguo amigo el día que recibió al fénix, toda la información que habia recibido era una pila de periódicos con frases señaladas, una elfina domestica llamada _Winky _que le puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido durante los últimos años y un papel que le decía la localización de la cueva y que tenia que ir todos los días hasta que apareciera algo_

_Gruño, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido de su confortable celda. Pero en cuanto entro en la cueva sintió un rastro de magia, lo siguió, y vio que llegaba a una roca que ayer no estaba allí. Lentamente se acerco y lanzo un hechizo revelio con su flamante varita. La roca se transformo en un retrato desde donde su amigo le sonreía _

_- ¿Como estas querido amigo?- el retrato de Dumbledore le sonreía amablemente_

_- me he encontrado mejor, tanto venir a cuevas húmedas no es bueno para mi espalda y total por un estupido retrato_

_- vaya no recordaba que en nuestra juventud fueras tan cascarrabias- ambos ancianos se miraron_

_- si no quieres convertirte en una bonita hoguera te recomiendo que mantengas la boca cerrada- agarro el cuadro y se desapareció _

Habían pasado 4 días desde que habían empezado la vigilancia de la casa de Umbridge o como le llamaba Ron "la operación caza del sapo", y ya estaba todo preparado para actuar. En una hora llegarían a su casa justo después de que 3 de sus guardaespaldas se hubiesen ido a recogerla al ministerio, solo quedaría un hombre dentro de la casa, entrarían con la capa de invisibilidad lo desmayarían y lo meterían en el trastero, dejarían una nota diciendo que se habia tenido que ir por una emergencia familiar. Cuando llegaran los tres guardas que se pondrían a patrullar por separado, les pillarían desprevenidos y les harían lo mismo que al primero. Cuando solo quedara Dolores la atraparían y se desaparecerían con un traslador creado por McGonagall.

Habían tenido que mentir a su antigua directora diciéndole que solo era por precaución. Gracias a que los padres de Hermione se pasaban el día en el cuartel trabajando sin parar ante la avalancha de refugiados, nadie savia que se estaban escapando todos los días, bueno nadie salvo Dobby, Kreacher y Ginny que habia aparecido por la casa los dos primeros días y no se habia tragado las excusas sobre la ausencia de Harry. Al final Ron le habia tenido que decir que salían a hacer algo, a cambio que ella no dijera nada. Desde aquel día Ginny no habia vuelto, estaba disgustada y preocupada.

Cuando el reloj marco 16 horas los muchachos se aparecieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad cerca de un viejo árbol desde donde se podía contemplar la casa de 1 planta de Umbridge. La primera impresión que tuvieron al verla Harry Ron y Hermione fue que la casa pertenecía a alguna señora mayor con un gusto horrible. Tenía un jardín atestados de todo tipo de flores y setos, y dentro de la casa las paredes rosas y los cuadros de gatitos abundaban por doquier. La buena noticia es que estaba en un descampado sin casas cercanas

Harry saco el catalejo y observo la casa-ya se marchan- esperaron y en un minuto se pusieron en camino, quitaron el hechizo antiintrusos se metieron en le jardín y de ahí abrieron con un simple alohomora la puerta de atrás. Entraron sin hacer ruido asta que se toparon con un chico calvo que conocían de las guardias. Hermione susurro un desmaius, lo ataron y amordazaron, lo metieron en el trastero. Tuvieron que esperar media hora a que llegaran los otros, ella se tomo el te como acostumbraba y se fue a su habitación a leer.

Los chicos entraron en la habitación contigua mientras el guarda que normalmente vigila el salón iba a echar un cigarro al jardín y salieron de debajo de la capa

- ya saben el plan, ustedes se ocupan de los dos que están haciendo guardia fuera. Luego acercan a esta puerta al que esta fumando, yo salgo por detrás de el y lo desarmo- Ron y se echo un encantamiento desilusionador y Harry se cubrió con la capa. Fueron a abrir la puerta- esperar- susurro Hermione, que estaba mirando por le catalejo- han encontrado la nota, ahora se ponen en movimiento, los tres están en el punto convenido, dentro de 5 minutos el guarda vendrá a hacer guardia a la habitación de Dolores y dentro de 10 llegaran los refuerzos, recordar dejar bien ocultos los cuerpos de los otros.

Los dos chicos salieron. Mientras Harry desarmaba sin muchos problemas a quien le habia tocado, Ron se escondía detrás de un arbusto en el jardín, piso una rama que hizo crack, Ron se quedo estático esperando que no lo hubiesen escuchado, pero no tuvo suerte el guarda apareció mirando detenidamente a todos lados. Ron momentáneamente protegido por el hechizo desilusionador levanto su varita y hizo un Desmaius pero como todavía no controlaba los encantamientos no verbales este no tuvo suficiente efecto, el guarda quedo como ido durante 5 segundos en los que Ron lo miro impaciente, el guardia que tenia una larga melena y era bastante ancho de espaldas termino por sacudirse la cabeza y miro a todos lados intentando descubrir de donde habia venido el hechizo. Ron solo alcanzo a esconderse pero el ruido que hizo fue suficiente para que el guarda se aproximara levantando la varita. Ron sabia que si gritaba el hechizo estaban perdidos entonces murmuro un silencius que dejo al guarda sin voz y vio como se contorsionaba intentando lanzarle un hechizo. "estoy de suerte se le dan tan mal los hechizos no verbales como a mi……." pensó Ron justo en el momento en que por fin un hechizo salía despedido de la varita de su oponente y mandaba a Ron volando contra los arbustos, Ron momentáneamente aturdido vio como dirigía su varita otra vez hacia el, levanto la suya y dijo claramente- Desmaius-. Esta vez si el hechizo pego de pleno en el hombre quedando tirado en el suelo. Ron lo ato, le quito la varita y lo arrastro hacia donde habia quedado con Harry

- si que tardaste Ron- Harry acababa de aparecer detrás de el con el otro hombre en las mismas circunstancias que el recién capturado - ¿estas bien?

-aparte de que casi me matas del susto y de que tuve serios problemas con el que me tocaba, si-

-Robert, Mathew ¿están bien?

- es la voz del otro guardia debe haberte oído, tenemos que hacer algo, si sale y nos ve la jodimos

- Si estamos bien, tranquilo- Harry se sorprendió de la imitación tan excelente de una voz adulta que acababa de realizar Ron

Taparon con la capa el cuerpo de los dos hombres y se acercaron a la ventana que daba enfrente de las dos puertas, cuando el guarda que estaba enfrente de la puerta no miraba, Harry que estaba con el catalejo observándolo le toco el brazo a Ron, este con mucho cuidado susurro un Wingardium Leviosa haciendo levitar unos centímetros un jarrón, termino el hechizo y el jarrón callo al suelo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazo. Los chicos se deslizaron hacia una ventana lateral para ver como le iba a Hermione

- OH mierda – el guarda estaba parado alado del jarrón- reparus –una de las puertas que estaba detrás se abrió dejando ver a Hermione que estaba levantando su varita, cuando el rayo estaba apunto de salir, la otra puerta se abrió saliendo la anterior inquisidora de Hogwarts en mandilon de cuadros y cara de pocos amigos. Las dos mujeres se quedaron estáticas mirándose una a otra, con la boca varios centímetros dilatadas, mientras fuera Harry y Ron sudaban tinta. Cuando la mujer mayor iba a abrir la boca para indudablemente gritar, Hermione le lanzo un hechizo y Dolores se empezó a retorcer sobre si misma, en ese instante el guarda se empezó a girar, Hermione sin perder un segundo entro por la puerta por la que habia salido la otra mujer. Justo cuando estaba cerrando el guardia se dio la vuelta completa. Harry y Ron habían visto como Hermione le lanzo el hechizo a su antigua profesora y esta se transfiguraba, pero no pudieron ver en que se convertía por que una mesita ocultaba su visión, pero si escucharon al guarda

- ¿pero que cojones haces tu aquí?, si te ve la dueña de la casa nos mata- se agacho agarro algo de mala manera y se encamino hacia la puerta que estaba alado de la ventana donde estaban los chicos, ambos se intentaron esconderse por si el guarda salía pero fue del todo innecesario porque al abrirse la vuelta solo salio un bulto que fue volando asta chocar contra el árbol justo donde se habían aparecido, produciendo un sonoro choff,

La puerta se cerro y ambos volvieron a coger aire-¿lo que lanzo el tío era lo que yo creo que era?- Harry afirmo con la cabeza- tenemos que sacar a Hermione e ir a por ella

- ¿chicos visteis que paso con Umbridge?- Hermione acababa de aparecer doblando una esquina

- ¿Cómo saliste?

- salte por la ventana¿lo visteis?- Harry levanto la mano e indico el jardín de alado- vamos

Saltaron la vaya y se empezaron inspeccionar el jardín, Ron y Harry iban a preguntarle a Hermione que tenían que buscar exactamente cuando lo vieron, un sapo muy feo escapaba pradera a través. Corriendo como posesos, Ron y Hermione que eran los que mas cerca estaban se pegaron un golpe intentando saltarle encima. No fue hasta que llego Harry y sus dotes de buscador que pudieron atraparlo

- bien ¿lo tenéis todo?- decía Hermione mientras con una mano agarraba la lata vieja que utilizaban de trasladar y con la otra el sapo

- oh mierda la capa- Harry ya estaba casi saltando la vaya cuando Ron dijo

- espera Harry invócala mejor

-accio capa- nada paso- voy a por ella- y salto la valla antes de que les diera tiempo a detenerle. Volvió a aparecer a los 2 minutos con ella debajo del brazo- No la encontraba, que susto, si pierdo la capa de mi padre me da algo

Terminaba Harry de guardarla en la mochila cuando una voz les erizo todos los pelos

- hola chicos¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Harry, que era el mas reconocible, oculto su cara haciendo como que miraba hacia detrás del árbol.

- hola señor- Hermione le hablaba a tres guardias que venían a relevar a los que estaban dentro de la casa- disculpe es que veníamos paseando por aquel camino y nuestro sapo Trevor se escapo

-ok chicos, pero hacerme un favor y no os acerquéis mucho a esa casa, la dueña esta loca y dios sabe lo que os puede hacer.

-tranquilo señor no nos acercaremos… más- los guardas les despidieron con la cabeza y sin esperar un segundo los tres chicos agarraron la lata

- venga vamos, ya he tenido suficientes emociones por un mes- los tres tocaron la lata y notaron la conocida sensación de un gancho en el ombligo. Justo antes de desaparecer escucharon las voces de los guardas- ¿Mathew, Robert que os ha pasado?- cuando pisaron tierra Ron y Harry terminaron cayendo aparatosamente al suelo uno encima de otro

- cielos, la esperanza del mundo mágico todavía no sabe utilizar un trasladador sin caerse-

-menos recochineo, Hermione y ayúdame a levantarme- cuando los tres estuvieron de pie miraron al sapo- petrificus totalus- y el sapo se quedo quieto. Hermione lo tiro al suelo conjuro el contra hechizo para transformarla de nuevo en una despeinada y magullada a causa del aterrizaje anfibio, Dolores Umbridge

Harry exploto en carcajadas en cuanto la vio y Ron la siguió mientras Hermione, hacia esfuerzos por no acompañarles, la adrenalina de hace un rato, acompañada de la imagen que presentaba Umbridge en camisón que le daban un aspecto bastante cómico a la mujer, hacia que las ganas de reír del trío se dispararan

Harry se agacho y cogió el guardapelo- vuelve a transformarla en sapo, Hermione, esta mas guapa y es mas fácil de cargar- Hermione obedeció todavía riéndose entre dientes y Ron la agarro por una pata

-Sabes Hermione la idea de transformarla en sapo fue genial- Ron y Hermione se giraron acercándose a la casa

-gracias Ron, lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue el nombre que le diste al plan así que fue facil

- ¿Y lo de Trevor¿Crees que si Neville lo vuelve a perder, se la podíamos regalar? - y ambos volvieron a reír. Tan ocupados estaban que no se dieron cuenta como su mejor amigo se ponía el guardapelo, este se estrechaba asta ahogarle forcejeaba un rato con el y caía al suelo. La única que se dio cuenta fue Ginny Weasley que habia ido a su casa a ver si estaban bien, porque por muy disgustada que estuviese la preocupación la ganaba, pero cuando no encontró a nadie se quedo a esperarles mas angustiada si cabe. Una hora después estaba totalmente histérica paseando de arriba abajo por la casa cuando sintió risas en la parte trasera, entro en el despacho y los observo riendo a carcajadas limpia

- muy bonito, yo aquí matándome de preocupación y ellos pasándoselo bomba, esta no se la perdono

- tranquila señorita Weasley si se están riendo significa que lo que fueron a hacer salio bien-giro la cabeza tan rápido que estaba segura que el cuello le iba a doler, y allí estaba en un cuadro Dumbledore mirando a través del enorme ventanal a los tres chicos con una sonrisa orgullosa

En ese mismo instante Harry miraba el horcrux, la sonrisa de Dumbledore se borro en cuanto observo como Harry se lo ponía, Ginny que habia estado observando al director se giro inmediatamente para ver que pasaba quedando ante ella una imagen sobrecogedora, Harry luchaba por coger aire mientras a la vez que intentaba quitarse una especie de colgante que le estaba asfixiando.

-Harry- el grito de Ginny alerto a los otros dos que se dieron la vuelta y vieron a su amigo desmayado, rápidamente corrieron hacia el y al detectar el problema intentaron quitarle el horcrux sin éxito

Ginny ya estaba casi atravesando la puerta para ir a ayudar cuando la voz de Dumbledore la hizo detenerse- señorita Weasley espere, coja esa espada - señalo a una urna que estaba encima de la mesa oval- rompa el guardapelo con ella- la cara de Dumbledore no admitía replica y Ginny sabia que tenia que fiarse de el, se tiro encima de la mesa abrió la urna y cogió la espada, las voces de Ron y Hermione llegaron a ella gritando casi histéricos el nombre de su exnovio. Sin ánimo para dar la vuelta a la casa, rompió la ventana con la espada, salto y apenas toco tierra echo a correr, no se dio cuenta que tenia varios cortes y cristales clavados en el antebrazo

Llego a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, y empujo a su hermano para que se apartara, lo que vio la dejo un momento parada, los labios de Harry estaban azules y el estaba completamente rojo, sin preocuparse por nada mas blandió la espada y la paso por encima del pecho de Harry, cortando la cadena del horcrux, rompiendo la túnica y haciéndole un no muy profundo corte en el pecho a Harry.

En cuanto el guardapelo se soltó del cuerpo y toco tierra se abrió, y Ginny pudo observar dos ojos rojos que la observaban uno desde cada parte del medallón- da igual que no lo ahogue, esta poseído como tu lo estuviste en la cámara de Slytherin, le queda poco de vida- por la cabeza de Ginny pasaron miles de imágenes, primero miro a Harry y le vio casi sin respiración, luego recordó todo lo que habia pasado en su primer año y como la habia salvado, del mismo peligro que amenazaba con llevárselo por delante ahora y se acordó como exactamente Harry la habia salvado, levanto la espada y la clavo en el centro de las dos piezas del horcrux, partiéndolo en dos, un grito que a los presentes les pareció interminable surgió del objeto. Inmediatamente después de que el aullido acabara Harry volvió a respirar ruidosamente y empezó a toser

_Ala hay teneis el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha, ha pasado por varias correciones y no me termina de convencer, sobre todo la parte de la casa de Umbridge. Espero que me deis vuestra opinion sobre que tal ha estado porque no me convencio mucho. Aparte ¿sabeis quien es el personaje gruñon de la cueva?  
_

_y si lo se, el capitulo podia haberse llamado " la venganza del autor contra Dolores Umbridge" pero que quereis, es un personaje muy odioso y es una gozada darle un puñetazo, transformarla en sapo, estrellarla contra un arbol XD  
_

_ El proximo capitulo no se cuando estara, procurare segir el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora, pero es complicado, ya que hasta ahora lo tenia todo en la cabeza y iba volado, ahora llegamos a una parte un poco mas fanganosa para la imaginacion_

_Lore- espero que este capitulo te guste, sabiendo que te gusta el H/G supongo que la manera de destruir el horcrux sera de tu agradp. El motivo por el que fue ella quien lo destruyera era darle a personajes que no se lucieron tanto en el original, un momentito de gloria. Ademas que me gustaba que Ginny devolviendole a Harry la de la camara de los secretos. ¿que opinas?_


End file.
